The Prince and The Prince?
by SkittleHeart and LadyAngel
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are childhood rivals competing in a tournament to win the hand of Princess Sakura but as always with those two it doesn't go according to plan. SASUNARU. AU Fic. Other pairings: KisaIta, Sasodei, Leesaku, KakuHida, NaKoYa and SaiIno


**The prince and the prince? WTF!**

**Authors note:** Hey guys this is a going to be a two shot. It is SasuNaru of course as we know they are the one true pairing. It is going to contain KisaIta, Sasodei, NagKoYa, SaiIno, Leesaku and Kakuhida. This is something SkittleHeart done in her spare time based on a crazy dream full of sasunaruness. We have not stopped our main fic which will be updated shortly. Please review and favourite like vampires feed on blood I feed on reviews (LadyAngel to Skittleheart about her vanity issues)

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto are childhood rivals competing in a tournament to win the hand of Princess Sakura but as always with those two it doesn't go according to plan. SASUNARU

**Skittleheart: **Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura

**Lady Angel: **Naruto (She refuses to credit for the insane plot and other characters)

**Disclaimer**: 1: I don't own Naruto Sasuke does 2: If I did their marriage ceremony with the sage of the sixth paths would be recognised by everyone

**Sasuke POV**

I sighed looking down at the three suitcases I had already packed, then back at the gaudy red robe in my hand. 'Did I really have to bring this? It was a tournament, surely it would be best to pack another suit of armour than this _thing_.' I had no intention of going to any of the balls despite what Mother may think. My nose wrinkled disdainfully and I shoved the offending garment to the bottom of the fourth cases hoping to wrinkle it as much as possible.

The whole case was filled with similar garbage. I bet Itachi wasn't be forced to wear anything atrocious, then again, he probably filled a whole suitcase with hair product. 'Maybe this bag could conveniently fall off on the ride there?' A loud knock interrupted my glare off with the case of CRAP.

"Come in" I called grouchily.

My father stood in the doorway, his face as disappointed and stone cold as ever. "Son, the carriage will be leaving in an hour, please ensure the servants have your cases taken down."

"Of course father." I complied. 'What better way to get Suigetsu back for waking me up an hour earlier than ordered, than to make him carry all four at once? Internally I smirked.

"Sasuke it is important you win this tournament for the sake of the Land of Eyes. The winner, as you know, will be wed to King Haruno's daughter, the Princess Sakura of the Land of Konoha; bringing prosperity and security to the nation. There is no room for failure. The Empire of the Nine Demons is only growing and we must put a stop to it." Fugaku rambled on for what must have been the hundredth time. The Empire of Nine Demons hadn't made a single move to suggest they wanted to attack anyone but he was as paranoid as ever.

"I understand father. I will not let you down." I assured him in an impassive tone.

He nodded stiffly. "I am pleased to hear it. I shall meet you in the carriage shortly." He left just as Suigetsu entered bowing his head respectfully.

"Suigetsu all these bags need to be carried down to the carriage, immediately, all at the same time." I demanded before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Sasuke, that's impossible, you can't be serious." He gawped like the fish I suspected he was secretly related to.

"Do you want to carry Itachi's too? I hear he just brought solid gold straighteners." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He snapped his mouth shut. "Of course. I will carry your suitcases away immediately Uchiha Sir." With that he sped out into the hallway, dust trailing behind him.

I smirked walking into the hallway. "That's what you get for waking me up with talk about your disgusting exploits" I called after him.

"Not my fault you were born without hormones jerk!" He yelled back up the bannisters.

I shook my head, 'Hormones and fish looks were all he was born with.' I would never be foolish enough to give into something as stupid as emotions. I would defeat Itachi by getting married first – the one thing he had failed to do – despite earning all of my father's praise for his intelligence and battle skills.

"Morning foolish little brother." 'Speak of the devil and thou shall appear.' I glared at the pain of my existence. He smirked, rolling along a suitcase in his deep blue cloak and his hair as immaculately tied back in its ponytail as ever.

"Itachi" I growled out.

"Now, now, Sasuke, you aren't going to win Princess Sakura over with that attitude" Itachi mocked.

"I don't care about that damn Princess. I just want to go fight" I growled.

"Don't let Daddy dearest hear you say that, after all, you did promise him." Itachi laughed, rolling the suitcase past me. Unfortunately for him, our idiot cousin Tobi chose that minute to come sprinting down the hall, tripping over Itachi's suitcase and sending it flying into the wall, forcing it open.

"Oopsie, sorry Nii-san." Tobi squealed, running down the hallway as Itachi glared at him.  
All of this was totally lost on me however as I fixated on what had just flown out of the suitcase. Gingerly, I picked up a scrap of red lace. "What the hell is this?" I asked, horrified expression mixing with glee. "Itachi did you accidently pack Mother's underwear?"

Glaring, he snatched back the scrappy lace. "No little brother. It's just some of us have progressed past the four year old stage of wearing tighty whiteys and diapers and actually have grown up underwear." With that he zipped up the suitcase and marched down the stairs.

"Grown up women's underwear." I supressed laughter, "Where are you going? The carriage isn't leaving for another hour. Maybe I should announce your cross-dressing habits in the carriage… should be an interesting ride."

"Firstly, if you ever tell them, I will tell them the whereabouts the secret stash of gay porn in your room. Secondly, I am afraid it's just going to be you and our parents in the carriage, as I will be riding with Kisame King of the Mist to the tournament." Itachi smirked.

"You bastard! You can't abandon me like that! And wait, I do not have a secret stash of gay porn!" I yelled chasing him down the stairs.

He smirked turning to me as he got to the door. "I was going to let you come with us but I've changed my mind. And just because you don't know about it, doesn't mean I haven't planted it in preparation of the off chance you actually had something on me." I stood there gaping after him as he climbed into King Kisame's carriage; smiling sadistically and waving through the window.

"I hope your lingerie doesn't fall out in front of Kisame!" I yelled angrily.

"Sasuke!" My mother snapped behind me. I winced.

"Sorry mum." I ran into the carriage.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" I heard her mutter exasperatedly.

"He started it." I grumbled.

"And I'm sure if I asked him he would say the same." She smiled wryly and I knew I was out of the danger zone. "Just apologize to him at the introductory ball tonight."

"Oh I'm not going to that." I started. The look she gave me very plainly said I didn't have a choice. "Fuck you Itachi." I mumbled under my breath.

**Itachi POV  
**I sneezed. "Are you okay Itachi?" Kisame asked worriedly.

I smiled, "Oh don't worry it's probably just Sasuke cursing me again."

He laughed his whole frame shaking, "Ah yes I was wondering what todays scuffle was about."

"He's just pissy because father wants him to marry some princess and he'll do it for approval." I sighed. "And then he had the audacity to insult my wardrobe choice."

"Well you know I love your lingerie." Kisame said solemnly a smile tugging at his lips as I straddled his lap.

"That's a shame really." I teased closing the curtains.

"Oh really how come." His voice went deeper as he kissed up my neck.

"Because I'm not wearing any today." I whispered biting his ear playfully. Within seconds I was pinned to the carriage seat our lips merging and shirts quickly discarded on the floor.

**Sasuke POV  
**  
I thought the carriage journey was the most painful thing I would have to endure all week but this was pure torture.

"Sasuke will you stop squirming and let me do your hair!" My mother scolded me.

"Mother this is ridiculous can I just go to the stupid thing apologize to Itachi so I can come back and do some training." I pleaded.

She sighed. "At least introduce yourself to that princess first so I don't have to endure your father's whining later okay?"

I nodded allowing her to hug me, "Thanks mum."

"Off you go remember to apologize to your brother." She called as I walked out I gave a non -committal 'hn'.

The ballroom was ostentatious decorations covered the walls and ceilings a sign saying The Konoha Games swung pretentiously in the breeze from the bannisters. I did wonder how the girls in their ball gowns didn't seem cold I ignored the stares of every woman in the room most of them had been pestering to marry me or my brother since we were children.

I scanned the room for Itachi best get this over and done with. He stood in his usual group who called themselves the Akatsuki it was a weird group they all seemed to be different ages and from different places. They did however have one thing in common with my darling big brother they are all psychopathic evil geniuses hell bent on making my life hell.

"Brother." I addressed him coolly, "I would like a word."

"AWWWW IS THIS LITTLE SASUKE!" The blonde one whom I like to refer to as Clouops (complete lack of understanding of personal space) grabbed my cheek tugging on it.

"Blonde fuckers right we haven't seen the emo little fucker in years." The one I like to call fucker as that is what he seems to call everyone said latching on to my other cheek. "How are you emo little fucker!"

"Hidan the minute you add fucker you lose whatever the answer would have been to how are you because the answer will always be pissed off because you have just insulted that person." Kakuzu (aka stitches because he had been in many battles and his face was stitched together) interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD MONEY FUCKER!" Fucker shouted.

Itachi pried them off of me, "What was it you wanted Sasuke?" Itachi asked politely clearly noticing the strange looks we were getting because of his group of nutjobs.

"I need to tell you something come with me." I demanded.

"Little brother anything you want to say to me you can say in front of them." Itachi sighed making out I was being the dramatic one.

"I am not apologizing to you in front of them!" I yelled.

"AWWWW THAT'S TOO SWEET!" Clouops squealed.

"Brat calm down." CJ (condescending jerk) pulling Clouops back who promptly leant into him, embraced him and started kissing him his leg wrapping around CJ's waist.

My eyes widened I looked to Itachi who just shrugged as if to say your shocked? I raised an eyebrow saying yes brother I am because that is not normal decent public behaviour.

"OI WOOD FUCKER, BLONDE FUCKER GET A ROOM! THERE'S KIDS HERE!" Fucker shouted.  
CJ pulled back with a smirk Clouops pouted. "Don't be so boring Hidan we've already done it there 3 times. Besides there's no kids here."

"What about the blind fuckers emo fucker little brother?" By blind fucker I assumed he was referring to my brother who was meant to wear glasses.

Clouops gave him an incredulous look, "He's 14 or something he's not a virgin."

"What age did you lose your virginity?" I asked morbidly curious.

"I dunno 12 something like that wasn't it Danna?" Cj shrugged clearly not being able to remember himself. I shook my head in disbelief. "My turn what did you have to apologize to Itachi about?" His eyes gleamed there had always been a one sided rivalry between those two.

"I shouted about his lingerie and our mother caught me." I smirked as Itachi went a few different shades of red.

"I will be telling her about you porn collection Sasuke!" He snapped as his group of friends laughed.

"What's going on?" Kisame came up with three of Itachi's other friends Pein-in-the ass (Nagato), Piercing (Yahiko) and Lady Piercing (Konan).

"We were just talking about Itachi's lingerie and Sasuke's porn addiction." CJ commented dully.

The others laughed Itachi proceeded to shoot Kisame a glare which had him biting his lip. I was about to talk but suddenly a soaking blonde boy came charging up to us.

"NAGATO UZUMAKI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He ran at him Pain-in-the-ass jumped quickly out the way which was surprising because he was so skinny you wouldn't have thought him capable. I only had a moment to think about this however as the next thing I knew I was crashed into by the soaking blonde boy and we promptly landed on the long dining table.

He must have been shocked too because his already massive blue eyes widened considerably and he didn't move. I raised an eyebrow smirking, "Can I help you or do you often like to throw yourself on top of strange men?" I teased this seemed to snap him out of his reverie.

"You- you TEME!" He shouted jumping up.

"Naruto still getting yourself into trouble." A woman stood at the top of the staircase her pink hair flowing down an emerald green dress smiled softly at him.

"An-announcing Princess Sakura Haruno." Stuttered a barely composed herald.

There was lots of applause that I suppose I should have clapped along to but I was too caught up glaring back at the blonde boy Naruto. My glare was far more impressive his eyes were just too wide and expressive to be taken seriously.

Naruto... Naruto why did that name ring a vague bell? His blinked breaking the glare off. I felt a vague sense of disappointment for some reason. Suddenly my father was behind me, "Typical Uzumaki always causing a scene." He sneered, "Come along Sasuke you have to meet the Princess."

"SASUKE! YOU'RE SASUKE UCHIHA!" He burst out laughing, "Teme what the hell are you wearing the ice prick I knew wouldn't be caught dead in that." He gestured to the hideous suit I was wearing and suddenly it clicked into place.

Naruto Uzumaki we had been rivals ironically at many tournaments growing up but with my father's paranoia I had stopped attending them when I was 12.

"Dobe, I thought I recognised the pungent smell of dead last." He growled but Nagato held him back warily watching my father.

"Come on Naru we should go training we are having breakfast with Sakura tomorrow." The piercing couple followed him.

"This isn't over Teme over my dead body will I allow you to marry Sakura!" He growled being dragged by his cousins.

"Bring it on Dobe you never could beat me." I shouted back a familiar feeling I hadn't felt in a while shooting through me.

"Sasuke don't get yourself involved with those scum your better than that." My father told me sternly. "Itachi you better not let me catch you hanging around with those Uzumaki. You're setting a bad example for Sasuke."

My brother glared at him, "Father as I am 21 it is absolutely none of your business who I see." Then he promptly followed Nagato out Kisame, Stitches and Fucker following. Clouops and CJ were totally lost in their own little world grinding on a chair.

"These vulgar people he hangs around with really Sasuke why can't he be more obedient like you." My eyes widened in shock that was the first time he had complemented me over my brother in anything I didn't have time to dwell on it however as we had reached Sakura.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Princess Sakura." She smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said bluntly suddenly not in the mood I wanted to find Naruto again why had they seemed to know each other so well?

My father looked panicked and quickly interceded, "Sasuke was just telling me how beautiful he thought you looked tonight."

What? No I wasn't. I was about to say something to that effect when her herald started to usher the other families up.

"Nice meeting you good luck in the games." She smiled as she was led off it was a fake smile and it bored me.

"Sasuke you really must up your game if you want to marry the princess you seemed bored and disinterested." My father scolded me that's because I was bored and I wasn't interested I thought glumly. "I will try get us a seating at tomorrow's dinner then you must really..." I stopped listening because out in the courtyard I had just seen a flash of blonde hair.

"Your right father I think I must be worn out from the ride over I shall rest now so I am prepared for tomorrow's test." I bowed making my way out of the room as he nodded his approval before pretending to turn the corridor back to the rooms. When I was sure he was out of sight I jumped the bannister and landing squarely in front of Naruto causing him to stumble back.

"What the hell Teme!" he shouted his blonde hair slipping into his eyes.

"I need a sparring partner and I just remembered how fun you were to beat back when we were kids." His face inflamed I remembered exactly what buttons to press or maybe I had never forgotten.

"Oh let's take this outside." He growled.

**Naruto POV**

My chest ached it was pounding so hard. I smirked, I hadn't had a good work out like this in ages. It made me all the more determined to win against my childhood rival - only he could push me this far. Still, I could feel that I was reaching my limit and Sasuke wasn't looking too good either, his breaths were just as short and sharp as mine. "You look tired..." I mocked, looking up at him as I steadied my breathing. "Is that all you got Teme?"

His dark eyes narrowed at my statement and with a wry smile he retorted, "Say that when you're not hunched over like some old women" "Why you-" I charged with rallies of punches and the occasional kick to catch him off guard.

As he blocked a kick I saw he was wide open, twisting my body I freed my leg and was about to land a blow with the other. "Got you-" I looked into his eyes wanting to see that smug grin fall from his face when he realised he couldn't stop my kick.

Instead, what I happened, it sent chills down my spine, he had somehow managed to read my mind. It was just like when we were kids. "- I don't think so." He went skidding back at the force of my kick but even if it was a weak block he prevented it from doing the damage I intended.

I stared down at the leg he was holding in shock then looked up to meet his amused expression. "What's the matter Dobe? That all you go?'" He taunted me with my own words.

"Bastard!" I yanked my leg from him. Then sliding to the floor, I knocked his feet from under him and sent him flying on his arse.

He wouldn't go down alone though. Just as I was getting ready to laud my victory over the prince-I'm-so-perfect, my legs were pulled out from under me and I ended up on my back. "Umph" I groaned, rubbing my head.

Neither Sasuke nor I made a move to get up pretty much acting as a signal that our spar for the day was over. After I felt convinced I hadn't been given brain-damage from that injury, I placed my hands behind my head and just rested there on the grass where I fell.

It wasn't long before I felt Sasuke's gaze on me. Which meant that any moment he would - "Naruto. Why is it someone like _you _wants to marry Sakura?" I felt the nerve in my temple twitch. 'Why does everything he says sound like a fucking insult?' When I was younger I would have pounded him for a remark like that, but I'd matured since then, even if just a little. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT **BASTARD**?! 'Someone like me.' You better not be implying I'm not good enough for her-"

Sasuke sighed giving me a look that said 'shut-up-idiot', "I didn't mean it like that dead-last. It's just you never seemed that interested in getting married and your family is well off enough that you can't have been 'forced' to do it." It irritated me to no end that anyone would be here who didn't want to be and from the way Sasuke spoke just now knew that was exactly why he had come to take part in the tournament.

"It's not about that" I firmly told him. I had learnt from a number of painful experiences that jumping to the wrong conclusions gets you in trouble. I cocked an eye-brow at him though daring him to prove me right, "So why are you doing this Sasuke?"

He didn't even have to think to answer the question. He laid his head back on the grass and robotically said, "Money, security, pride. Pick your reason. At the end of the day for me my father wants me to do this and it's the one thing I can do to beat Itachi. It may even be the only thing I can do to beat my idiot brother. For THAT alone I would willingly sign my soul over to the devil," he chuckled, "and I guess it's ironic that I see marriage as something equal to that."

I could feel my blood beginning to boil. 'How could he say that and be so cold about it?' I jumped to my feet looking down at him with my most heated glare. "Fucking jerk, its dickheads like you that are the reason I'm entering this competition. Sakura is a really nice and kind-hearted person and she doesn't deserve to be stuck, for the rest of her life, with someone who doesn't care about her or worse, is just using her as their own personal bank. She's a human being and has feelings too, but nobody gives a rats arse about that, do they? She's just a trophy princess to you all. Well you can all think again because you will have to get through me first. Got that."

I aimed all my fury at the way Sakura was being treated at Sasuke who was looking... taken aback by my reaction at least. "Haruno Sakura is my friend. A friend I made a promise to that protect from this and that I made a promise that I would make sure she found someone to care for her." I clenched my fists determined to keep my resolve in doing this, "So if that means I have to beat every guy in this competition and marry Sakura myself, well so be it." With those words I turned my back on Sasuke.

*** flashback ***

There were boys of all ages surrounding me. The prince of the Land of Tea, the prince from the Land of Water, the three princes from the Land of Snow, the prince from the Star village, and those were just the faces that I recognised. "What do you guys want?" I instinctively clasped the hilt of my sword certain that this would end up in a fight.

"Look who it is boys?" Their leader, the prince from the Land of Water, said in a terribly hostile voice. "It's Prince Naru... what was it again?" He smirked deliberately pretending to have forgotten my name.

As I felt for the rough edge of the hilt of my blade, I realised my hand was running over the other broader sword which had belonged to my _brother_. My hand recoiled at once picturing my mother's face that day…

My mother's green eyes filled with hysterical tears,** "He can't be. No, he's too young. Who would kill my son?"** Her knees gave way my father quickly took her into his arms.

I couldn't do that to her, not over a couple of thugs, I would rather take a beating. 'It's not like it would be the first or the last' I thought solemnly.

"Prince Naruto from the Land of Demons" one of the princes from the Land of Snow piped up.

His brother tried to keep him quite with a nudge but when that didn't work he lost his temper with him. "He knows who he is moron" he hit his younger brother round the head. "Quit being so fucking stupid. No one even thinks that people from the Land of Snow are idiots when we have people as thick as you representing us."

"That hurt nii-san" the younger brother whined shielding his head from the next blow he foresaw coming his way.

"QUITE!" The prince from the Land of Water ordered and immediately there was silence in the ranks. "Incompetent idiots. I don't know why I bothered getting you involved -"

"O, O, I know why?" The same young prince from the Land of Snow said putting his hand up like a school child. "It's because Naruto is the reigning champion now that the Uchiha no longer competes. There is NO WAY that you could take him on your own. That's why you rounded us all up to pick a fight with him." All the princes looked at him in horror. "What? What did I say?" He asked them in confusion.

"IDIOT!" His brother shouted at him.

The prince from the Land of Water turned his rather on me, "That's a nice sword you got there." He said reaching out for my brother's famous blade which was infamous for cutting down any enemy it came into contact with, I knew better to than to think the sword was mystical and had felt the same strength from any weapon my brother wielded. "Mind if I take a look." I immediately stepped away from. 'There is no way I'm going to let him have this' I told myself narrowing my eyes at him this time. "No huh, well that's too bad, the guys and I were trying to be nice to you, but here you are throwing it back in our face. See I know what that blade is," he stepped closer and I backed away."

"Stop" I demanded feeling the blood-lust filling my veins like adrenaline or ecstasy. The latter was more appropriate since I wanted to FUCKING RIP THEIR HEADS FROM THEIR SHOULDERS AND BATHE IN THEIR BLOOD!

He continued talking without hesitation, "It's the dreaded Nine Tails of your dead brother _Kyuubi_, right?" He came closer his greedily eying my blade.

I stumbled backwards knowing it was too late they had spoken _his_ name. "RUN!" I growled.

The leader smirked at my distress whereas the others exchanged worried glances at my condition.

"I've seen it in action. The way it swings and can cut down nine enemies at once. So I'm going to ask you again." I drew both swords simultaneously extending them out like extensions of my own arms. "LET ME SEE THAT SWORD! LET ME SEE THE POWER OF THE KYUUBI! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" He growled this time reaching for his own blade and signally to the others that they should draw their own.

They all had their swords pointed at me now.

I walked towards them not afraid of these boys or their dull blades. "You wanted to see it, didn't you? But see, you've got it all wrong. " I stepped towards them licking the swords still able to taste the blood of the last victims to fall to its sharp edge. "The power of the _**KYUUBI**_ is inside me!

They tried to fight it, the fear, their bodies were suddenly afraid, suddenly aware of what was coming and reacting to their ultimate united destiny – death. Some cried, some screamed, some tried to flee, but none escaped. For their fate was sealed the moment they uttered my brother's name, they had awakened the darkness inside of me created in his image and that persona that manifested wanted nothing more than to spill their vile blood.

My family's power was the only thing to stop my condemnation, lucky for me all those princes were from subject nations and none had the power to rebel against our kingdom, even if I had killed its princes. However, despite what my parents may believe, it wasn't over. No more or power could protect me from everything. It didn't that word got out about what happened, it didn't stop them all from fearing me and it would never change that I was the cursed spawn of Demon Country.

There was only one friendly face there with me through those dark years, Sakura.

*** flashback ***

Sakura's punched another one of the servants sent to beat me by their masters, "Stay away from him ARSEWHOLE!" I watched in awe as these fully grown men crawled along the floor from the girl. 'Sakura-chan sure is scary sometimes' I thought with a smirk. She grabbed another one of them by the collar, "You. Who do you work for? Tell me now or you will be receiving another blow to the gut."

"No-No-No stop." The man shielded his stomach as if he expected the blow anyway. "I work for the Prince of the Land of Iron" he whimpered cowardly as Sakura smiled down at him happy to have gotten a reply.

"Good. Now when you get back," the man I think was comforted by the confirmation he _would_ get back to him, "tell your master that if he has a problem with Naruto, to MAN THE FUCK UP and come and take it up with _me_. Do you think you can do that?" The man nodded his head over and over like a little bobbing toy. "Good" Sakura told him with a pleased smile. Sakura swung her leg back gaining as much force as she could. "NOW FUCK OFF! She kicked him so hard he flew off somewhere into the bushes.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" I gave her an appreciative smile scratching the back of my head.

Sakura turned to me the anger she displayed moments ago completely gone. "No need to thank me Naruto. It's terrible that you have to go through this at all. So if I can do anything to help? I'm here. You're my friend after all." I beamed at her reply so amazed at the friend I had found.

That the very same evening, I found that same smiling girl crying her heart out alone in her room.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" I asked her concern.

Seeing me standing there she wiped away the tears and placed a fake smile on her lips. 'Didn't she know that I could see any fake smile? I wore them all the time after all' "I'm fine Naruto… really?" I didn't know if she was trying to convince me or herself. 'I also know that technique too.' Sakura-chan got up from her seat and tried to push me out. "I really just want to be alone right now, okay?" It wasn't a question. She pushed me out of the door.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere" I protested placing my foot in the doorway preventing her from closing it. Sakura looked up at me with pleading tear filled eyes. In a much softer voice this time I asked her, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

I knew what would come next – anger. "NO. NOTHING. I'M FINE. GOT THAT, FINE!" She pounded on my chest trying to stop herself from breaking down. Sakura stopped after a second looking down at her own hands in disgust, "Naruto, I'm so sorry. J-J-Just leave me alone!" She ran back inside her room now slamming the door behind her.

I went to knock on the door. My hand froze in place. 'I know exactly what it's like to want to be alone.' So I did the only thing I could think of. "Look Sakura, I know you don't feel like telling me what's wrong right now but… but if you ever need to talk or whatever. You know I'm here." I smiled remembering her words from earlier that day. "You're my friend after all" I assured her hoping I said it with even half the impact it had on me.

I turned to leave her be then.

The door to the room flew open. "Oh Naruto…" She ran into my arms hugging me close to her. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so-so scared." She couldn't stop the tears anymore. "My father is arranging this tournament for my 16th birthday..." Sakura told me everything her father had said to her: how he was arranging this tournament of suitors for her 16th birthday? How she was going to be used as some kind of prize to the victor? How she could end up in some distant land, married to a stranger, a man who didn't love her? And you know while she was telling all of this, there was only one thought going around in my mind, how this girl had been there for me when I needed someone the most and _more importantly_ how I needed to be here for her _now_.

With that in mind there was only one thing to say. "Don't worry about anything like that Sakura, if worse comes to worse, I'll enter the tournament myself and win. Then you'll be stuck with me." I joked light-heartedly to lighten the mood. "But whatever happens, I give you this promise - I will NEVER EVER allow for you to marry someone who doesn't care about you, got that?" Sakura looked up at me with a faint smile re-turning to her lips.

"Don't get so cocky." She punched me in the arm. "Who says I'd wanna marry you?" 'Now that's more like the Sakura chan I know' I thought with a smile.

*** flashback ***

**Naruto POV**

My squire tightened the buckles on my golden breast plate. "You look just like-" he paused, "just splendid my Lord. A true Prince of Demon country. Your parents would be so proud if they could see you today." Then he added with a wink, "And they will be even more proud when they hear of your victory in the joust today."

I chuckled, "Thanks. I'm just know I'm going to win today. Dattebayo!" I smiled at my reflection in the mirror knowing in my heart that it was fake. I guess it's only natural that people made the comparison between me and my brother. His armour had been the same, golden-plated steel and regal red cloak, the colours of our country, but after seeing them on my brother they could only ever be his colours. I needed to shake any thoughts of him from my mind - it couldn't happen again. 'What if I hurt someone today?' The thought of my sword covered in my rivals blood made my stomach turn. 'I wouldn't hurt another competitor' I promised myself even if there was doubt in my mind.

The squire new the time was coming close to my first dual. "I'll be leaving you now then my Lord. There is much still to attend to before your match begins. If there is anything else you require do not hesitate to ask one of the guards at the entrance to your tent. They will easily be able to get anything you need or if not they will be able to contact me." Taking a bow he left my side.

As he left the tent I saw Sasuke shouting at one of his attendants. I smirked, "It won't be long now Sasuke before I can cross blades with you again and show you I'm not that little kid who could never reach you." I clenched my fists suddenly feeling confident about this fight.

I didn't wait long before my squire returned with the news that they were ready for me.

Lifting the curtain of my tent, I was greeted with the familiar sight of Rasengan, my giant Fox. She was huge at least 6ft tall and only barely scrapping the maximum height restriction for competing animals in the joust. They had dressed her up all pretty too; gold and red ribbons tied in her hair which she was already trying to gnaw off with her teeth. I needed her to wait just a little longer though - 'Just wait until Sasuke sees this.'

I eagerly leapt onto Rasengan ignoring the nice little wooden staircase which had been prepared for me. My squire just sighed signalling to the other servants that they could take it away. "Thanks you guys she looks awesome!" I gave them all a mental high five and with a little nudge I signalled Rasengan to move.

There were gasps from all over the arena as I entered the stadium riding on my fox's back: "Is that a fox?!", "Oh my, how big is it?", "It's enormous." Yet there was only one person's reaction I was really interested in, Sasuke. He was on the other side of the track already in place for our match and I watched with glee as his eyes widened dramatically at our arrival. 'Who's the dead-last now?' I mouthed at him causing an irritated scowl to appear on his face before the little Sasuke smirk that told me he was at least a tad bit impressed.

I beamed starting my mini-procession around the stadium to introduce myself to the King of Konoha and Sakura-chan. A formality of this kind of thing.

On my return journey though, in order to turn around, Rasengan and I passed Sasuke. "You can put your tongue back in now" I teased him with a smirk wanting to get him really mad before our joust.

"In your wet-dreams arsehole" he grumbled moving to receive his joust from his squire.

Now that I had a better look at him I could see that Sasuke had also dressed for the occasion. His armour was actually pretty impressive. True, it was less intricate and fancy than mine, but it was definitely combat ready. It was made of a strong black metal alloy, which I had never seen before but looked especially strong, and the red finish and other trimmings were clearly an afterthought by someone who knew what real armour was made for - battle. It was just so so annoying that it suited him. 'Fucking traitor brain' I fumed wanting to hit myself round the head for even doubting my awesomeness for a second. "Stupid Teme doesn't even have to try" I grumbled getting into my starting position.

We were stood directly opposite each other and for a second it was like we had gone back in time. Sasuke and I glared at each other looking away with a pout but seconds later there was always a smile on our faces. 'This is it' I sighed, my whole body began to tingle in anticipation for the fight ahead of me.

The signal was given - it had begun.

"RASENGAN" I yelled, the fox on cue leapt into a run allowing me to gain increasing force as we tore down the track.

Sasuke charged as well goading his horse to move faster, "CHIDORI!"

I had predicted a long duel between us with several charges before a good hit was even made. However, it was over too quickly, in one fowl swoop I knocked Sasuke from his horse.

'What the hell just happened?' I asked myself in some kind of state of shock. "Halt Rasengan" I ordered causing the fox to slide a good few feet before coming to a complete stop. I hopped down from her back turning to look at Sasuke who was still sprawled on the floor. 'What the hell was that?' I was completely confused. In a sudden panic I started to move in Sasuke's direction...

- I was glomped by Sakura who gave me a big hug. "Oh my god, Naruto you did it. Well done!" At the same moment I watched over Sakura's shoulder as Sasuke's father marched towards his son, the fury evident on his face as he pushed the servants aside. Sakura pulled me from her embrace then lifting my hand towards the sky, "The winner of this duel is Prince Uzumaki Naruto of the Land of Demons" Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw Sasuke's Father kick his son's helmet across the track in a violent rage at his son's defeat and the whole time I felt Sasuke's dark glare on me.

"My Lord, My Lord, My lord Prince Naruto." My squire stalked after me as I searched the camp. "My Lord the King and Princess Sakura require your presence in the royal cambers for some afternoon tea." I moved even faster around the camp checking inside all of the tents for him. "_Please_ Prince Naruto, I said that you would be there, please." He whined desperately chasing after me with a fresh change of clothes. "Whatever is it you are looking for my Lord? I can have someone fetch it for you" he insisted.

I didn't have time to stop and chat though. "I'm looking for Sasuke" I blunting told him. I wasn't happy with the way things had gone at the joust. 'It just didn't feel right, I didn't feel like I had defeated him in a proper battle, and I was on my way to tell him that.' I hoped then Sasuke would be looking forward to our next match as much as I was.

"The Prince of the Land of Sharingan, whatever for" he continued to trail after me. When he realised that I wasn't going to answer him or give in to his requests, he sighed. "If you are looking for the Prince, my Lord, perhaps his dressing room would be best-"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I glomped him this time squeezing him tightly against my breast-plate.

"Ah—m-my-lord—stop—choking!" He coughed incessantly as I released him.

I made my way to the other side of the camp to Sasuke's dressing room. "Sasuke, are you in here?" I said, lifting the curtain aside, and walking in anyway. 'Knowing Sasuke he would probably be throwing a bitch-fit and wouldn't let me talk to him.' "Come on Sasuke, don't be a bastard about it, so what if I beat you _once_? It doesn't even count that much in the tournament." Still no reply – typical Sasuke. "Teme don't act like a spoilt child." I huffed. "If I did this every time I lost…" I gave him the perfect opportunity to laud it over me. 'Still nothing. I guess he really isn't here then.' At the back of the tent though, I heard this strange groaning sound…

**Don't read this part Maegan!**

"Sssh he'll here us" a husky male voice moaned.

There was a distinct chuckle that could only belong to a Uchiha.

Sneaking to the back of the tent I pulled back the folding blind, "CAUGHTYA T-eme" My voice got distinctly quiet at the sight in front of me.

Itachi's small frame withering in ecstasy as Kisame pounded into him. As I stood there, neither of them had any intention of stopping. "Hi Naruto" Itachi waved at me, "Looking for Sasuke…" He fell forward as Kisame grinded into him harder, "I-think—OH YEAH—he's in Father's tent—GOD THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD – he's usually in there for a while – I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM!" Kisame thrust into Itachi one last time before pulling out and falling on top of him.

"Enjoying the show kid" Kisame asked still seeing me standing there.

"Huh – what?" I looked at his mouth and for a second I couldn't understand the words coming out. "WHAT? OH MY FUCKING GOD—NO! OF COURSE NOT!" My face was burning red hot, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious" Kisame answered with a toothy grin.

"W-W-WHAT?! DOES SASUKE KNOW ABOUT-" My face so red hot by this stage that I thought it my face might explode if I actually said what they were doing. "T-T-**THIS**?!" I pointed at the two of them with an accusing finger.

"Aw look Itachi he's blushing" Kisame gave a chesty-laugh looking over at Itachi.

Itachi didn't react. He just straightened himself back out as if nothing had happened, "I would appreciate it Naruto if you didn't mention this to my foolish little brother. Do you think that you can do that?" He asked looking at me with a serious face. Kisame now started to dress too and soon it was impossible to tell what had just happened here, right in front of me. 'How can he expect me to fucking take him serious when he had been, you know, fucking? For a lack of a better word.' "Naruto?" He looked at me expectant of a reply. At that specific moment the curtain of the tent moved aside, "Ah, what good timing _little brother_?" I suddenly felt the sweat pour off me. 'Didn't Itachi know I was a terrible liar? He's going to see right through me. God, why o why did I have to see it? ' "Naruto was just looking for you."

I turned back to look at Sasuke and I don't know why what happened, happened. I looked at Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke my eternal rival, and for some unimaginable reason I imagined him standing _naked_. My face felt red, my nose hurt like hell and suddenly everything started to go fuzzy, "I think I need to lie down…" I backed out on the spot.

Sasuke POV 

"Itachi what the hell did you do!" I growled catching Naruto before his head hit the ground. 

"Nothing little brother. Maybe if you spent less time accusing me and more time on your training he wouldn't have come here to see you and ended up passing out from over exertion." Itachi shrugged. 

"You're not talking to our parents now I demand to know what you did to him!" He continued to stare blankly at me. "I'll get you back for this I promise!" I huffed picking Naruto up which was no easy feat in his elaborate armour. 

"Careful Sasuke you almost sound emotional and over the man who humiliated you." Itachi smirked. 

I blanched at that why was I helping Naruto? "It is my civil duty to help someone that my brother no doubt mentally scarred, being a victim myself I can only feel compassion for anyone who you've taken an interest in." With that I began to carry Naruto over to the medical tent which inconveniently would be on the other side of competitor tents. 

People turned to stare they were so damn nosy here I internally grumbled. My mother chose that moment to appear out of the tent. "Sasuke! What's going on?" She asked worriedly. 

"He passed out maybe heat stroke this armour he's wearing is pretty thick." I stated bluntly at that moment Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Groggily he looked around confused noticing he was in my arms he jumped and fell flat on the floor. 

"What the hell Teme! What were you doing?!" He shrieked I heard my mother giggle softly to the side of me. 

Giving him my most unimpressed look I grumpily replied, "Well next time you faint like a hysterical little girl I'll just leave you lying there." 

"I passed out!" He put his face in his hands his cheeks burning crimson. "That's just so embarrassing." 

"Why did you pass out Naruto-kun?" My mother asked kindly. 

He blinked as if just realising she was there, "Hey your that lady whose in all those paintings with mum!" He exclaimed excitedly his finger waving up and down in excitement. 

"Your mum who might that be?" Mother sounded highly amused what was it with the strange boy and his ability to make my entire family interested in him? 

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki she's really ill and today was a bad day that's why she and dad weren't in the stands." He announced his face paling and eyes downcast. 

"KUSHINA!" My mother exclaimed loudly I cringed there was quite the crowd watching us now.

My mother turned to me, "Oh Sasuke isn't it so exciting Kushina was my best friend when we were about your age we lost touch after I got married and I could never find her again obviously because her surname changed!" 

"Really!" Naruto's face lit up. "You might be able to cheer her up! Come with me you might as well tag along Teme see what living it up is really like." It would have sounded completely snobby but he stuck his tongue out childishly indicating this was his way of saying thank you. 

"I would love that!" My mother exclaimed grabbing me and dragging me along behind Naruto. I hadn't seen her this happy in a while so I allowed myself to be tugged. Naruto pointed her through a huge double door. They obviously had a whole wing of the place for the rulers of the Nine Demons. 

"I'll be right back Sasuke!" My mother squealed rushing off to see her friend. 

"If she's anything like my mum that means you're stuck here for a couple of hours." Naruto laughed. I couldn't help but notice how unrestrained and warm it was. He noticed me staring.

"Something up Teme?" 

Coughing, I rapidly came up with a diversion, "Nah I was just wondering what Itachi did to make you faint?" I asked with a smirk. It was true though I had been curious. 

Naruto was crimson again, "It- I - um he just- I must have bashed my head I don't recollect." He stuttered a fake laugh and rubbed the back of his head. 

"You didn't hit your head. I caught you before you had the chance." I stated bluntly narrowing my eyes. 

"You did?" He asked shocked. 

"Well if you hit your head and became even more brain dead than you already are I wouldn't have had the chance to beat you." I huffed embarrassed. Why hadn't I just let him hit his head? 

"Teme!" He growled. Then he broke into laughter again, "No that was wrong thank you." He smiled warmly. I felt my face pull back into a smile however much I willed it to stay in a straight line. "Anyway since you're stuck here, wanna go to the indoor arena and spar?" 

"You've already fainted once today Dobe and you want to get knocked out again?" I challenged my grin growing. 

"Hey I'm not going to go easy on you just because you were possessed by the ghost of a decent human being! Besides I beat you not a few hours ago TEME!" He shot back with a grin. "Come on this way." 

*~Time skip 3 hours later~* 

Panting (our fight had been possibly more intense than last time) we sat throwing rocks out of a huge balcony. "Mine went further Teme!" Naruto yelled. 

"Indoor voice Dobe and I think you need to get your eyes checked." I said lazily. 

"Mine so went further! Aren't all of you from the Land of the Sharingan blind anyway?" He teased. 

"Nope that's just my big brother." I told him throwing another rock listlessly. 

Naruto nodded sagely, "Ah so that's why he tries to make the rest of the world wish they were blind too." 

I couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped my throat, "What did he do to you?" 

"I can't tell you I made a promise and the code of the nine demons states I must never go back on my word." Naruto said apologetically. 

"Well I know how you feel he tortures me all the time. With him and his damn group of psychopaths hanging around, I count each day my head remains attached to my body a small victory." I grumbled. 

Naruto burst out into peals of laughter, "I feel the same with Nagato, my cousin. But no matter what he does to me or whatever proof I get that he secretly believes he is God of the universe, my parents never believe me!" 

"I know! Itachi once swapped all my breastplates for bra's but all I got was Sasuke stop being so immature!" Naruto began howling with laughter, I sent him an Uchiha death glare. 

"I'm sorry but you have to admit that was pretty inventive." He managed to choke out after he sobered up.

"Don't compliment his evil genius ways. I am currently in the process of trying to prove he is secretly stealing my mother's underwear." But even I couldn't keep a straight face at that. 

"So why don't you tell her?" He chuckled. 

"Apparently he has planted porn in my bedroom and god knows what else." He bent over in laughter just as he was throwing the rock so that it went directly downwards. 

"OH NO SEBASTIAN!" A woman cried out in a shrilly voice. 

"What happened?!" A man's voice came. 

"A rock came flying down from the heavens and knocked him unconscious!" She wailed.

Naruto turned to look at me, our eyes widened quickly, we scrambled up and ran back through to the main lounge. "You idiot." I announced as we both broke down into laughter on the sofa. 

"Sasuke?" My mother appeared in the doorway. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." She smiled. "Did you boys have fun?" 

"NO!" We both shouted at once. Her smile only grew. We turned to each other and glared. 

"Well Sasuke, Naruto is expected at dinner in half an hour with Sakura and her father. We best get going back to your father and brother now too or they'll be worrying." I nodded standing up. 

"Beat ya later!" Naruto called as I exited after my mother. 

I turned around smirking, "Keep dreaming dead last." 

"TEME!" Followed me down the hallway, I felt strange and light I couldn't stop the breathy laugh that escaped me, my mother gave me a strange look then laughed too. 

I guess she must have been happy to see her friend when we arrived home however the lightness completely disappeared my father stood at the door his face thunderous. 

"Where have you been?" He demanded my mother cowered slightly and I didn't know what to say. 'Hey father just been hanging out with your arch nemesis' son you entered me in this stupid thing to prepare for war against.' I had a feeling that wouldn't go down to well. 

Luckily I didn't have to say anything because right then Itachi showed up from out of nowhere shoving past my father and dragging mother with them. "For God's sake Father. It's a festival they were probably enjoying it. Come on Mum I brought dinner back from a banquet." 

"You my boy have no reason to celebrate losing to that Uzumaki brat. You have brought shame on the Land of Sharingan." He spat furiously. "I know exactly where you've been. People have reported seeing you carrying the Uzumaki boy to the medical tents!" 

"He passed out from heat stroke. I was simply helping him to the tents." I swallowed. 

"If your enemy collapses you run them through while you have the chance! You don't help them to their feet." He snarled backhanding my cheek. 

"I understand father. I will do better tomorrow." I told him I knew from the look in his eye that if I didn't my time as part of the family would be over just like cousin Tobi. I saw the glare in Itachi's eye as I walked past him without stopping for dinner and went straight to bed. _I am sorry Naruto, but tomorrow, today will never have happened._

Itachi POV

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded of Fugako (he wasn't my father they couldn't prove it.) 

"Itachi I will not hear anymore of your defiance tonight. Clearly I haven't been tough enough on you and now Sasuke thinks he can rebel as well. If you weren't a prodigy you would long have been out of this family so I'm warning you now watch your tongue." Fugako sneered at me. 

"If he were to become friends with Naruto Uzumaki, we could make an alliance out of the Nine Demons and we wouldn't lose men fighting a senseless war!" I snapped.

"Why is it that you're so obsessed with uniting the Sharingan with those filthy ruffians?" He snarled. 

"It makes sense for both countries allying will offer us more protection than any marriage will." I calmed myself talking logic to an outdated brick wall was a waste of my time but for Sasuke's sake. 

"I know why you're doing this it's because all of your 'friends' are joining the Demons so I have heard including the King of the Mist. You should distance yourself now son when we go to war he will become your enemy and you will kill him for your country." He snapped viciously. 

"Who said I would be participating in your vanity quest." I pushed the table away and walked out. 

"You will or Sasuke will be facing them on his own and you know you'd never let that happen." He laughed triumphantly. I closed my eyes knowing it was true letting out a deep breath before racing to a large black tent with a red cloud on the side. 

"HEYYY GUYS THE BLIND FUCKERS BACK!" Hidan announced loudly his face flushed red from the bottles of sake littered by his side. Kakuzu sighed hitting him round the head. Sasori and Deidara were too preoccupied exploring each other to have even noticed my arrival. Konan, Pein and Nagato must have left for the night probably plotting to take over the world with my insane cousin and his man servant. 

One person, however, noticed and was by my side in seconds. "Itachi did something happen?" Kisame whispered, he needn't have bothered Hidan and Kakuzu were in their usual fight now.

I stared blankly at him he was the only one who made me feel real who didn't need me to be anything other than myself. I didn't have to be an obstacle, invisible or perfect. I nodded and he guided me to the castle eventually we arrived in a sea blue room. "What happened?" He asked simply.

"The usual Fugako freaking out, Sasuke and mother giving in and me trying to get him to join the alliance with the Nine Demons." I sighed and rested against him.

"If you can stand up for them why do you never stand up for you?" He asked. 

I turned to him I knew this wasn't about me it was about 'us', "I can't leave them Kisame I won't." My voice was cold and I saw that distant look in his eye that had been there for a few months. My voice softened, "I just really need you tonight." 

I pushed him down on the bed undoing his shirt buttons with my teeth his hands roamed up my back. He kissed me aggressively as he pulled off my shirt before biting into my neck I moaned my hands roaming his muscled chest gripping his back tightly as he began grinding against me. I knew that someday he was going to be with someone who deserved him, who would proudly stand by his side but right now I would hold onto my anchor as tightly as I could.

Sakura POV

I smiled sadly as I watched Naruto from the balcony storm off into the night so this was the Sasuke I had heard so much about when we were younger. None of it was very good of course but Naruto only ever accepted Sasuke as his rival. 

He was far too overprotective of me, that idiot. I frowned. I hated lying to him like this but I couldn't possibly tell him the truth. "Lady Sakura." Dark black hair fell into ridiculously big eyes as he bowed. 

"Lee no one's watching." I told him softly he took my hand and kissed it before gently pressing his lips to mine. 

"I am ashamed to admit I was most jealous tonight." He said downcast. 

"That's okay. You know you should be with someone that can give you all their love in front of everyone." I whispered sadly. 

"I would rather have a portion of my soul mates love. I could only ever love you Sakura chan even thoughI am only a servant and unworthy of such a true beauty's love." Lee smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh so you just love me for my looks." I teased. 

"No I called you a true beauty you are beautiful inside and out Sakura chan." Lee told me confidently, my eyes widened and I felt tears streak down my face. 

"I will find a way for us to be together." I promised he only smiled sadly knowing I never would. 

Sasuke POV 

Naruto stuck his tongue out at me from across the arena. I smirked. Just as I was raising my hand to salute him with my middle finger my father came up behind me glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked confused as I pretended to look away the next competition was a javelin tournament. If last night was anything to go by this one was mine. Subconsciously, I looked around for anyone with bandages on their head who may or may not be Sebastian. 

I watched as countless princes threw javelins one after the other. They ranged from the highly skilled to one guy that threw it backwards somehow and barely missed the judge. Finally it was Naruto's turn, he managed to get it the furthest thus far he looked over in my direction. I couldn't help it I intentionally pulled a shocked face to which he tried to glare but it turned into a wide grin he shook his head before walking off.

Finally it was my turn picking up the javelin I adjusted the weight in my hand before sending it soaring into the air I watched, baited breath as it landed a good foot ahead of Naruto's. Cheers erupted from the stands I sent Naruto a triumphant smirk before walking back to my father who was looking smug. For some reason it made me feel queasy. 

"Teme!" Naruto ran up to me grinning. "Just because you won this round doesn't mean I'll let you win anymore!" 

"Uzumaki how dare you address my son a prince so casually! Your country is an enemy of ours and you would do well to keep your distance! Your abilities are not comparable to his so remember your place!" My father growled. "Guards! I want this man removed and kept away from my son!" My father shouted to the bewildered Konoha guards. 

"My nation is enemies with no one you-" Naruto looked pissed off beyond belief I had to step in first.

"Father please allow me to handle this." I interrupted. I turned Naruto, "You are my family's _Eternal_ rival and unless you stop hounding me for spars I will be forced to take drastic action." I empathized eternal. Please Naruto I begged internally please understand what I am trying to tell you.

"I am so sick and tired of your Uchiha's high and mighty act I will bring you down in this tournament and win the hand of princess Sakura." He spat storming off my heart sank. My only sparring partner gone in the blink of an eye. 

The rest of the day was a battle for first and second place between the two of us and passed in a blur of changing uniforms and lectures. I won the foot race and archery. Naruto and that damn giant fox of his won the chariot race pulling ahead of Chidori in the last few seconds which had spooked her for the entire afternoon.

The last event of the day was the discus Naruto was just before me. He swung his arm back and forth before he stopped his eyes found mine he moved his foot on the ground before throwing the discus a perfect 8 foot.

I was confused what was he doing? "Uchiha Sasuke." A squire called. I took my spot with the discus before I noticed a marking in the sand '8?' It read suddenly I knew he had understood perfectly. A grin tugged at my cheeks, my eyes swung around and found his instantly, I nodded slightly before throwing the discus exactly 8 foot.

~time skip~ 

"Overall you done well son if we could just get rid of that giant fox I'm sure you would have won that race!" Father blathered on I looked at the giant clock on the side of the palace 7.39. 

"Thank you father tomorrow I will endeavour even harder but for now I should like to see the area which my future bride lives. It will impress her if I know the land." I made up an excuse he would kill me if I was late.

My father looked proud I almost felt bad for deceiving him. Almost. But the pull of a spar and the chance of stoning another poor defenceless civilian was obviously too much as I practically ran out before he could finish saying, "Good idea." 

I raced through the trees to the East of the Tower through to the training ground we had fought on the first night. I looked around Naruto was nowhere to be seen was I mistaken? Or did he intentionally not -"Guard up Uchiha!" Naruto shouted sending a flying kick my way appearing out of one of the tall trees. I blocked it with my arms smirking.

"You got my message then?" I said aiming a punch to his gut, he swiftly dodged and kicked my thigh. 

"Of course my _Eternal_rival!" He teased as I caught and threw his leg. 

"Well I didn't know if a Dobe like you would understand subtlety." I replied grumpily as he flipped in the air landing on all fours before charging at me with a punch I easily blocked with a hand.

"Well I didn't know Teme's were so observant to anything other than their own reflections. Besides I was plenty subtle with my reply." Naruto laughed catching the leg I had swung to his face.

"That was not subtle idiot! You left a huge mark in the ground and threw a discus in front of everyone to the time you wanted to meet." We both laughed ending up with a punch in each of our faces. 

"As I said I didn't know if you were capable of observing anything other than your reflection." Naruto aimed a kick for my stomach. "Anyway enough talk let's start sparring properly." 

"Bring it dead last!" I grinned.

Naruto POV

I collapsed on the grass after the spar was over. I was beat. Sasuke had got in a least three decent punches to my lower jaw, a good kick to my ribcage, and I had a feeling when I went crashing into a tree earlier that branch went right through my head. Sasuke went pale when I pretended to be dead. 'Priceless' I told myself with a grin. Now Sasuke wasn't the only one in good form today, I heard a good crack when I hit his shoulder and I definitely busted up that pretty-boy's face when my fist collided with his nose. We knew the spar was over when we resorted to hair pulling like a couple of girls and ended up in a heap on the floor in a semi-serious wrestling match.

I rolled over onto my side looking to see if I had recovered before Sasuke. "Not bad Uchiha" I said with a smug grin. I always wanted to pull off that Uchiha smirk, that oh-I'm-so-badass-look-at-me smirk – nothing! I gave Sasuke a lop-sided grin.

"What's with the face?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at my attempts.

I pouted looking away from him. "Just thinking about how much you must practice that fucking stuck-up smirk of yours." Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment rolling onto his back he looked to be contemplating what I said for a minute. Then out of fucking no-where, he laughed. Sasuke fucking Uchiha laughed. Now this wasn't a sarcastic your-such-a-dobe laugh or the occasional insuppressible chuckle I managed to force out of him every once in a while. This was a LMFAO (Laugh my fucking arse off) and ROFL (Roll on the floor laughing) kind of laugh. I leant up on the grass looking over at Sasuke's face wide-eyed…

"What?" Sasuke said wiping away the tears.

"Y-Y-You laughed at me" I said sticking my finger right in his face.

The irritation was slowly returning to Sasuke as I wiggled my finger in front of him. "Yes Dobe. I do that a lot. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"No" I cut him off bluntly. "Not like that. You NEVER laugh like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at my reaction, "Maybe I don't find anyone else funny." 'That sort of sounded like a compliment… kind of. Maybe if I ignore the next ten seconds when he insults me for making him admit it-' "I must admit you do have _one_ talent for sounding like an UTTER MORON all the time. I should be asking you if you practice…s…s…s…" he hissed beginning to burst out with laughter again. 'NO! I CAN'T LISTEN TO THIS! IT'S **UNBEARABLE**! STUPID ARSEHOLE LAUGHING IN MY FACE LIKE—LIKE—LIKE A FUCKING HYENA.' I was ready to punch him so hard right then that he would be complaining about it for at least a week. When… I gulped.

'No one can judge me for this. No one has been in my situation.' I thought defending my sudden breathlessness, my heart pounding so much my chest it physically ached, and the fact that my hands were visibly shaking though I didn't care to look at them. 'No one can judge me because no one has seen it. Sasuke Uchiha was looking up at me a genuine smile on his face. And it was a smile that…' I couldn't process the feeling it gave me. There was this dull ache inside yet somehow it felt as if I had felt it before. I sighed then _almost_swooning—'Stupid-' I looked for something to blame. My mind, body, heart were still on fire. 'STUPID adrenaline. STUPID Sasuke with his STUPID smile. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID…' I began a mantra pouting as I rested my head back down on the grass.

Now that Sasuke was in a good mood it might be time to bring up something which had been bothering me all day. "Hey Sasuke-"

"What is it 'chuckles'?" He asked amusing himself by giving me an obvious clown name.

My eyes narrowed at him. "One – that wasn't even smart. Two – shut up I wanna talk about something serious here. God, why is it so hard for me to talk to you? Maybe it's because you're always such a BASTARD all the time…" I began to ramble completely forgetting the original topic of my conversation and not realising that Sasuke had actually shut up.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Any day now Dobe?" he said really condescendingly.

"I was just going to say if you would let me fucking finish" I growled then it was if the weight of what I was going to ask suddenly came upon me all at once. Sasuke seemed to get that I wasn't joking around anymore and patiently, for once, waited for me to speak. "So, today, with your dad." I rubbed the back of my head nervously; whether it was about the question or the answer I couldn't be sure. "What was all that about?"

Sasuke's fists tightened in the grass. "I guess I do kind of owe you an explanation for _that_." That was Sasuke code – 'that' being his father. He looked up at me then searchingly looking into my eyes, "Naruto." Sasuke is being serious if he is using my proper name. "What is it you're parents have told you about the Land of Sharingan?"

I looked down at the grass now not wanting to meet Sasuke's gaze knowing that what he said was going to be bad. "Not much. The Land of Sharingan is an independent nation… smaller than ours." I gave a small smirk impulsively trying to lighten the mood by winding him up. It didn't work. He just stared at me waiting to hear the rest of my reply, "It is governed by a monarchy like the Land of Demons. Its fertile, rich and prosperous land. Allied with the Land of Lightening, Land of fire…" I tried to remember the stuff that dad had told me in my foreign policy lessons but nothing much stuck other than the types of ramen they had there. "Land of Snow, I think" I looked at him wanting him to take over any time now.

Sasuke abruptly stopped me with the cold statement, "And not with _you_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" My eyebrows furrowed not liking where this was going.

"Exactly what you're thinking right now" He spoke with a distance in his voice.

I pulled my knees to my chest resting my head on top of my knees. Sasuke watched me closely clearly expecting some kind of reaction that he wasn't getting. Finally I gave him some sort of response, "You don't think like that, right? I mean you wouldn't think we're enemies just because we're from different lands…" I started to ramble again before I even realised I had. "T-T-That's not right."

Sasuke kicked my leg then hard enough to snap me out of it, "No. Of course not."

"Then why…?" I struggled to find the words to question something so plain wrong. 'This is why I hate politics' I thought to myself with a grimace. I looked over hoping that he would understand what it was I wanted to know.

He nodded instantly but spoke coldly once more. He recited the words I could tell had been spoken to him many, many times, "Because the Land of Demons is growing larger, richer and stronger and the Land of the Sharingan is getting smaller, poorer and weaker. We are trying to cling to the land we have, constantly on the defensive while the Land of Demons is on the offensive expanding their empire. This isn't about what's right and wrong, this is power. Those who have power deserve to rule over those who don't, it's the old saying – 'might over right.' We are two powers trying to dominate each other. Never forget that. It is a natural state of things for us to be enemies." Sasuke look darkened all of a sudden, "You know what _he_ said to me then Naruto?" he asked looking up at me solemnly. 'I was right those were his Father's words' I frowned at the knowledge that in Sasuke's own house there was this twisted bastard. I caught Sasuke's gaze then as he spoke the words - "He said that anyone who wasn't us is our enemy."

"Sasuke…" I started wondering why in hell Sasuke put up with him. The answer was apparent with the one look he gave me: 'Because he's my Father Naruto.' I considered that for a moment, 'What would I do if I were Sasuke? If it were Mum or Dad or _Kyuubi_ who was like that?' I couldn't ever imagine them being that way. Then I remembered the sick taste of blood on my brother's sword and shamefully I could understand Sasuke's father's mind-set. Still, I wouldn't accept that as the truth –"Sasuke I…" I moved towards him wanting to tell him we didn't have to accept that truth.

I wanted to tell him that through our friendship, through this bond between us, we could stop anything like that from ever happening. I think knowing what I was about to say Sasuke stopped me. "Forget about it" he said bluntly getting up at last and brushing the grass off him. "I should be getting back my Father will screw if he finds out I'm _missing_." Sasuke began to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke wait up" I ran to catch up with him. "I'll walk with you… some of the way" I smiled nervously rubbing the back of my head.

Sasuke eyes narrowed immediately at the suggestion, "I'm not some kind of GIRL Naruto. I don't need you to walk me back-"

"WOOOOAH!" I put my hands up defensively. "Where the hell did that come from? I only offered to walk back some of the way with you seeming as we _are_ going in the same direction." Sasuke anger dissipated a little as if he were suddenly embarrassed or something. Trying to lighten the suddenly awkward mood I added, "Besides, I wouldn't say anything like that to Sakura-chan or she will punch you SO hard you won't being seeing outside of the medical tent for a while." I chuckled thinking about Sasuke being introduced to the HARD AS IRON culture shock which are Sakura's fists.

A faint smile returned to Sasuke's lips, "I'll bear that in mind." That weird ass feeling suddenly washed over me again; the breathlessness, the heart pounding, the trembling, and with a fucking lovely addition of dizziness. 'I must be coming down with something' I made a mental note to make an appointment with a physician tomorrow morning.

I wobbled from foot to foot. "Did I beat you that bad Naruto you can barely walk?" Sasuke commented that smug grin had returned to his face in all its Uchiha glory. My blood boiled, my fists clenched and – 'This was a feeling I would NEVER be able to forget.'

"NO!" I snapped. "I can walk just fine." I walked out in front of him to prove my point. 'I, 2, 3' I counted lucky the dizziness had pretty much cleared up. "SEE" I spun around crashing into Sasuke's chest.

"Watch where you're going loser!" Sasuke yelled pushing me back out in front of him.

"Hmph" I pouted returning to walk at Sasuke's side.

We walked together in a comfortable silence for a short while but as we got closer to where we would be parting Sasuke started to get fidgety.

Tap. Tap. Tap. He made his fingers move against his crossed arms incessantly. 'Just keep doing that' I dared him silently. 'I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR FINGERS OFF IN A MINUTE JUST FUCKING TALK IF YOU WANT TO **TEME**!' The nerve in my temple bunched up in annoyance, "WHAT IS IT?" I snapped at last.

"What you yelling for MORON someone might hear us?!" Sasuke hit me round the head.

"THEN-" I began. He hit me round the head again. "Then fucking hurry up and speak. I can tell when you want to say something, so hurry up and say. I can't **stand** that annoying tapping thing you've being doing for the last _ten_ minutes a second more. So go ahead and say, say, say…" I demanded with increasing intensity.

"God. Alright, shut up then." My mouth snapped close immediately. "I was wondering why you're so protective over _Sakura?_" Sasuke asked a little venom in his voice. I raised my eye-brow at his question and the way he said it, 'Was Sasuke starting to like Sakura?'

"Um, I told you about my promise to her right. Well when I was younger, after you left, something happened to me, something I guess you wouldn't know about being out of the tournaments for so long. I should probably tell you…" I was stalling not wanting to bring it up, no one but Sakura looked at me the same after finding out. "You'll find out anyway" I rationalised. "When my brother died," I began Sasuke immediately looked apologetic not obviously realising the topic he had broached, "something in me changed…." My mind forcefully skipped over the details ending with, "The doctors say that it's a form of grieving." Sasuke looked at me in confusion. I sighed, "Um, okay, look-" I was struggling so much my eyes were beginning to cloud up from the tears forming.

Sasuke put his hands up, "Forget it. It was a dumb question." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets moving on ahead of me.

My arm instinctively moved out on its own and I clasped his shirt. Sasuke stopped looking down at my hand on his arm, his gaze locked with mine and I choked up an "I wanna tell you. I have this condition where at the mention of a key word another _personality_ takes over. Weird right?" I looked up at Sasuke with a fake grin but he saw right through it his eyes questioning why I would try that. I sighed deeply knowing I would have to elaborate, "This personality, it's my brothers, but not. If that makes sense. You know my brother was the famous hero of the Land of Demons and has the power to wipe out armies single handed… well this personality that comes over me can do _all that and worse_. In that state all I want is…" I could barely bring myself to say it. I thought about the last time, the blood all over me when I came too. I spoke as fast as I could forcefully looking away from him, "to kill and dirty my hands in blood. It's the personality of a cold blooded killer. Not me, not my- I guess nothing like my brother at all. Still, it's named after him because if I ever hear his name – _it_ happens. No- there is nothing I can do to stop it, no - there is nothing any doctor can do either, no- this is not a joke" I covered all the basis I had heard before cringing at the last one. I looked at Sasuke properly for the first time since I had said everything. I waited for the disgust, the horror… but I got nothing. "Sasuke?" I said just wanting to get this over and done with.

"I'm sorry about your brother" he said in a low whisper. My eyes widened at his words, 'No one has ever said that to me.'

I smiled at him then, a small but sincere smile, but the first in a long time. "Thanks."

We walked again in a comfortable silence.

After a while Sasuke looked over at me with furrowed his brows, "Whatssup?" I asked him.

"You know you didn't tell me why you're so protective of Sakura." Thinking about it, 'He is right.' I smiled answering this time having got the most horrible part of the conversation out of the way, "That's easy – she's my friend. She was my friend through all of it. After you left—had to leave" I corrected myself, "I became targeted by the other guys in the competition. You see as a pair no one would take us on but alone… that was a different matter. They attacked me a few times, I took it because I didn't want _it_ to come out but then they mocked my brother—I couldn't stop myself. I killed them. All of them." Sasuke looked at me wide-eyed. 'That's it. That's the look of shock that comes before horror. I thought- I wished it could be different.'

I closed my eyes waiting for the hit. Sasuke simply placed his hands on my shoulders, "_You_ were bullied?" I peeked out of my eyelashes to see Sasuke's concerned face.

I rubbed the back of my head again nervously, "I guess…" Sasuke's expression looked unreadable. It wasn't compatible with my Uchiha code book. I tried to lighten to mood once more, 'God I am a depressing shit this evening.' "I know it's very hard to believe considering how perfect, amazing, spectacular, awesome, incredible, wonderful _I_ am."

Sasuke didn't seem to register a thing I was saying for a second. Then he did. "I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't take you for the type to let yourself be pushed around." I glared at him then, 'Only the Teme would see it _that_ way.' Sasuke chuckled then walking along a bit, "Though I am impressed. What did you're family feed you a thesaurus since the last time we met? I didn't realise you knew that many words."

I puffed out my cheeks like a child before letting him have it, "I have ALWAYS been this smart ACTUALLY. You just didn't notice because your HEAD WAS WEDGED TOO FAR UP YOUR OWN ARSE-" Sasuke grabbed my chin yanking it towards him.

"Can you blame me for wondering how _this mouth,"_ he pulled my chin from side to side roughly like I was some kind of rag-doll, "managed to get bullied?" He had a huge smirk on his face, and I couldn't help but smirk back at his words. "Though," Sasuke suddenly looked all serious again looking deep into my eyes, "I am glad you got your own back. If anybody talked about Itachi like that after he died, I wouldn't need another personality to run them through with my sword, I would happily do it on my own." A dark yet somehow playful grin appeared on Sasuke's face.

"However if I ever developed a personality that was _Itachi…_ Hey maybe I would feel a little sorry for the torture they would have to endure?" Sasuke pondered it for a second, letting go of my chin, and continuing to walk down the path. "Then again I could also say whatever the hell I like to my Father. Itachi could literally moony the man and he wouldn't get in trouble." He paused for a second as if something was coming back to him, "I guess I can't blame him though. Itachi, when he only thirteen, flipped out at my Father because he said he couldn't hang out with his friends it took me and twenty of our guards to stop him from ripping my Father's throat out. The look on my Father's face…" Sasuke's gaze immediately met mine and he looked almost sympathetic like he somehow understood, "I'm sorry I guess I wouldn't wanna be like _Itachi_." Though I know from the way he said it that it was Sasuke's way of saying 'I'm sorry for what you have to go through.'

My eyes started to well up again and I quickly rubbed them trying to get them to stop.

Sasuke grimaced before walking off down the path. I just stood there looking after him thinking 'Is that the end of everything. Has he finally realised what my other personality is?' But when Sasuke realised I wasn't following, he stopped and waved me over, "Get a move on Dobe I can't be anymore late." The faint smile on his face then told me one thing 'Everything is going to be fine Dobe.'

I ran to catch up with him and then overtook him, "What are you talking about Sasuke you're the one lagging behind? Guess it wasn't just luck that I won that race…" Sasuke whizzed past me.

"You were saying Dobe?" He smirked running backwards to really rub it in.

I chased after him, 'The race is on!'

Sakura POV 

I watched out my window in amusement as Naruto threw yet another punch at Sasuke who proceeded to dodge and kick Naruto's stomach. They thought they were ninja's leaving each other secret messages and sneaking around to see each other. You know like lovers whose parents don't approve. I giggled Naruto would kill me if I said that. 

It was the fourth night of the games. The fifth night since they had started their little ritual of sparring for a few hours before chatting away like long lost friends which I supposed in a sense was true. The first time I had met Naruto in person had been the day Sasuke's father announced he would no longer be competing in tournaments. 

*~Flashback~* 

Princess Ino of a neighbouring land and I were at a tournament to watch our fathers however we had gotten bored and Ino said she knew a great spot to pick flowers. I idolised her back then so giddily I followed her into the woods. 

"WHY COULDN'T YOU BEAT ME?" Ino and I looked at each other before creeping behind a tree. In the clearing two boys about our age glared across at each other. The dark haired one had shouted angrily.

"I tried Teme if you wanted to lose so badly why didn't you just forfeit!" A blonde boy glared back. 

"Because I needed to show my father that there was someone worth competing against! You're always calling yourself my eternal rival I thought if you could just win he would see I needed to train more and we could..." He had started angrily but now he just looked embarrassed staring and kicking at the ground. 

The blonde boy's eyes shot wide open and he inched closer to the dark haired one who was now scowling at the ground as if it had given away too much. "You really consider me your rival, the only one who could beat you?" 

The dark haired one smirked, "In your dreams could you beat me for real Dobe. I was planning on letting you get ahead at the last second but you got distracted on the last lap. Why?" He asked curiously. 

'Dobe's' expression darkened and he sat down his back to Sasuke, "I saw someone with orange hair."

The other boy looked puzzled sitting next to him. "You're scared of people with ginger hair?" He asked confusedly. 

The blonde boy hit him Ino and I looked at each other in shock as the boys suddenly started wrestling. Hadn't they just been having a serious talk? A stream of foul insults erupted from each of their mouths I covered my cheeks which were flushed red. Children weren't meant to say those words! 

"TEME!" 'Dobe' shouted as 'Teme' pinned his hands behind his head straddling his waist.  
Ino's eyes widened she looked at me shocked mouthing 'boy love'. Boy love? What was that? 

'Teme' only smirked completely ignoring the other boy's furious struggles. "Now why did orange hair make you throw the race?"

"Kyuubi had orange hair." The blonde boy mumbled looking away. 

"Kyuubi? Your brother? You love your brother he even rescued us that time Itachi and his nut job friends handcuffed us together and hung us from that pole on that 200 hundred foot cliff."

'Teme said confusion evident in his tone. 

"He was murdered last week, I know it's stupid but I saw that guy's hair and thought maybe it wasn't true. It doesn't feel true." The blonde boy was biting his lips tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"No I saw him last week that's impossible!" 'Teme' gaped. 

'Dobe' looked sadly at him. "We don't even know who did it Kyuubi only ever tried to create peace." 

"Naruto, I am sorry I know how much he meant to you." The dark haired boy said seriously they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity silently conversing.

"SASUKE!" A woman's voice called the dark haired boy, evidently Sasuke looked defeated.

"SASUKE HONEY WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" 

"Guess I better go try not to be such a Dobe, okay Dobe?" Sasuke smirked walking off Naruto looked up with a scowl before grinning maliciously. 

"Sure thing Sasuke honey." He laughed Sasuke spun around fury evident in his eyes before charging and tackling Naruto. I couldn't help but giggle I felt Ino giggle beside me. They were soon covered in mud and God only knows what else.

"SASUKE!" A man's voice boomed. 

"Dobe." Sasuke said quietly all humour gone. 

"Yeah, yeah I know just try and get that stick pulled out your ass for the next time we meet." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke did not look amused, "We won't meet again I'm out of competitions." 

"We'll meet again," Their two fingers linked the sign of respect amongst competitors I realised.

"And then you won't have height and baby fat on your side and I'll beat you for sure!" Naruto grinned Sasuke smiled back softly.

"In your dreams dead last." Sasuke smiled walking out of sight this time Naruto didn't stop him. He sighed and lay back on the hill. 

"We should go comfort him." I whispered to Ino tears in my eyes. 

Ino shook her head sadly, "He needs time alone let's go get those flowers." 

I nodded Ino knew best she was a whole year older than me. Silently we crept to another clearing full of flowers I had never seen before. "They're beautiful!" I said amazed. 

"I know." Ino smiled, "I am going to make a bunch for Prince Sai." 

"Ino he's 15!" I gasped picking a pink and white flower which Ino tucked into my hair. 

"But he's so dreamy." She smiled at the sun. 

"Ino?" I started carefully looking at the flowers, "We'll never be separated like those two boys will we?" 

She looked at me seriously, "Not going to happen even if we have to superglue our hands together. Now let's get back with these flowers!" 

"Okay Ino!" I smiled skipping after her. It didn't take long to get back my dad just frowned but the smile playing on his face told me I wasn't in that much trouble. 

"Karura! The wanderer has returned." My mum rushed over.

"Darling where have you been! We've been worried sick!" My mother looked me over.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry here I brought these for you." I handed them the flowers smiling. They looked at each other smiling I saw a look pass between them. I realised it was the look of love. My mother took the small bouquet. 

"Their lovely darling thank you." My dad plucked an exact replica of the flower in my hair and put it in my mother's hair. 

"There now my two beautiful girls match." I smiled I knew I wasn't beautiful like mother my forehead was too big. "Run along and find Ino then I'm sure she isn't done with you for the day yet." He grinned I nodded running off.

It wasn't however Ino I saw it was the boy from earlier Naruto. He was sitting on the hill looking down at a carriage I narrowed my eyes and realised Sasuke was in it. 

"You wait til' the next tournament Teme I will win for sure!" He shouted the carriage passed by and I watched as they exchanged a look I recognised. They were in love.

"You can come out you know." Naruto said obnoxiously I was in half a mind to run away but he appeared in front of me. I jumped back startled he wouldn't hurt me would he I know eavesdropping is bad but... "I'm Naruto nice to meet you who're you?" He asked with a wide grin sticking his hand out. 

"I'm Princess Sakura of Konoha." I said shyly. "I'm sorry about your friend I didn't mean to be nosy but..." He looked puzzled. 

"What friend?" Naruto asked puzzled. 

"Sasuke that guy you're not going to see him for a while." I stated what I thought was obvious. 

He laughed, "Sasuke my friend? He's an ice prick! No Sasuke is my eternal rival and one day I will defeat him!" 

"But why do you want to beat your friend you seem to have spent alot of time together." Oh no he'll know I was spying, "Um I mean that is what I've heard." 

"That's because we spar against each other and his brother is a mean arsehole whose friends with my cousin they torment us together." He said loudly. 

"But now who are you going to spar with?" He looked at the floor. "I don't know." He pouted.

"This is stupid Sasuke isn't my friend and I won't miss his stupid smirking, his crappy fighting, his..." I just smiled as the list went on definitely boy love. 

*~End of flashback~* 

I smiled to myself. It wouldn't hurt to sneak down and spy on my idiot friend and his almost lover one last time. I crept down the staircase and watched from the archway. 

"I think that's enough for tonight." Sasuke panted and they both fell to the floor Naruto's head landed on Sasuke's stomach. He didn't make any effort to move though Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up. "Dobe get off." 

"Nope your stomach is way more comfy than the ground it's all that fat making it cushiony." Naruto grinned widely with his eyes closed. 

"You're not serious your fatter than me get off." Sasuke growled. 

"Not now I know it's annoying you this much. Besides I'm tired give me a break." He stuck his tongue out. Sasuke sighed obviously too tired to argue with Naruto in his pain in the arse mood. I did however think I saw a faint blush he could have just been worn out though. 

"You know you think your dad would notice you've not been home till at least 4 this past week." Naruto wondered aloud. 

"I didn't realise you were that eager for us to be caught together you'd be in trouble too." Sasuke must have realised the way that sounded because he instantly went red and sat up throwing Naruto off him in the process. 

Naruto laughed cupping Sasuke's face in his hand, "Yes, Sasuke honey its true they must never find out about our elicit love affair." 

"I didn't mean it like that Dobe and you know it." He flicked Naruto in the forehead growling.

"But Sasuke honey I want the whole world to know about our love." Sasuke went crimson tackling Naruto. 

"I knew you hadn't forgotten about that you stupid dead last!" He tried to stay serious but Naruto's howling laughs made it hard to say serious and soon he was smirking. "You're so immature you Dobe." 

"Love you too honey." Naruto retorted still laughing. I felt someone approach behind me. 

"They're still sneaking around I see." Ino whispered at me smiling. 

"Of course its Naruto always making things far more dramatic than they actually have to be. Isn't your husband worried you're out so late?" I asked quietly though there was really no need the pair of them were arguing so loudly they wouldn't have heard a bomb go off. 

"Nah Sai is fine I told him we needed to catch up. I hope your husband will be as understanding." She said sadly.

"I hope so." I smiled sadly before returning my attention to the boys. 

"We better head back our boat race starts early tomorrow." Sasuke was saying. 

"I suppose your right you serious ice prick." Naruto teased.

"Impulsive lax idiot." Sasuke teased back Naruto smiled. 

"So same time two nights from now?" Naruto asked. 

"Why two nights from now?" Sasuke looked annoyed. 

"It is a 24 hour boat race we won't be back tomorrow, well I might be because I am far superior to you all but you certainly won't Teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out. 

"Stick that thing out at me one more time and I swear to God. Your right I suppose except that I will make it back hours before you if you even know how to sail." Sasuke smirked.

"You're just saying that because you can't bear to be away from your beloved lover for one night." Naruto stuck his tongue out again. 

"Right that's it I told you!" Sasuke grabbed him in a headlock as their argument trailed out into the night. 

Ino and I turned to each other at the exact same time with the same huge grins on our faces, "Boy Love!" We both laughed. 

"Come on I'll walk you back." I told Ino. 

"I suppose if you ended up married to one of those two you'd have plenty of time to sneak and see me but then again you should marry someone who can return your feelings. Those two are just as smitten with each other as the first time we saw them." Ino smiled. I can't return anyone's feelings either the only one who I could ever.. 

"KURA- PRINCESS SAKURA!" A man shouted. 

"Who is that?" Ino said puzzled. "He's going to wake half the castle." 

"Doesn't care as long as he finds me." I sighed trying to supress a grin as a green blur shot towards me. 

"Princess Sakura though I appreciate your youthful exploring please tell me next time so I may escort you." Lee panted. 

Because my love belongs to him.

_  
**Itachi POV****  
**Lazily I kissed up Kisame's torso as his hands ran up and down my back. "That was amazing having a bed for once is much less rough on my back." I mused aloud moaning as Kisame rolled me underneath him sucking my neck I moaned arching into him before crashing our lips together. 

His tongue collided with fine roughly dominating me while his fingers sent little fireworks up my back. Suddenly he rolled off and turned away. I kissed his strong broad shoulders. "Kisame is something wrong?" I asked bluntly. 

He got up out of the bed, "Itachi I can't keep doing this we've been at this for three years now and you still won't tell your parents. You won't even tell our friends!" 

"I told you they have big mouths and we're not even meant to be friends seeing as your kingdom is allied with the Empire of the Nine Demons. I would lose everything." I snapped angrily. 

"I am a King Itachi not a prince I can't keep refusing to get married for no reason! If our roles were reversed you know I would give anything to be with you. But you just don't feel the same do you? It's time I stopped kidding myself you did I was the one who pursued you. Goodbye Itachi I will miss you I think it's best we don't see each other after the tournament. It's just too hard." He whispered as he kissed my head and left I sat there in shock he was leaving and I couldn't stop him I couldn't even make a sound. I watched as he turned out the door without looking back. 

In a rush I pulled on my clothes intent on following him he couldn't he wouldn't? "Hey Itachi have you seen Nar-." In my rush I pushed Sasuke out of the way I heard him stumble on the bannister before he stumbled over it. 

"SASUKE!" I screamed but he had already been caught by a brick red Naruto. He glared up at me I realised Sasuke was wobbling slightly I rushed down the stairs. I ran to his side. 

"What the hell was that Itachi he's bashed his head pretty bad." Naruto growled trying to hold Sasuke steady his eyes were closed and blood was trickling down the side of his forehead. 

"I-I" My face broke and a single tear fell to the floor, "I didn't realise he was there - i was hurrying and I - Oh Sasuke." I gasped as he opened his eyes they looked really unfocused.

"SHHHH! ITACHI YOU'RE SO LOUD AND WHY IS THERE 3 OF YOU!" Sasuke shouted before attempting to cover his ears. 

"Naruto why is there three of them." He fake cried into his shoulder. "I can't handle one not 3 noooooooooo!" He raised his hand to his head dramatically and pretended to faint before dramatically whispering. "It's the sixth sign of the apocalypse." I looked on in horror but Naruto just laughed. 

"Alright someone's concussed don't worry Itachi I will take him to the medical tent just go ahead you can apologize to him when he can remember and doesn't think your summoning the four horseman." I smiled gratefully as I watched Naruto carry a still rambling Sasuke into the tent. Before hurrying off to search again.  
_

Sasuke POV 

"I hope a storm doesn't hit and smash your boat." Itachi said cheerfully walking up to me. 

"Very funny Itachi it's a clear day." I began to grumble before taking in his red puffy eyes. "Itachi what's wrong with your eyes? Have you been crying?" I asked in disbelief. I snorted, "What happened did your boyfriend dump you for wearing women's underwear?"

He looked taken aback and gulped touching his face lightly before scoffing, "Of course not foolish little brother you know what I am." The hurt I could have sworn I had seen melted back into a coolly composed mask. Weird. 

"A soulless demon who doesn't possess tear ducts and lives not on food but the screams of children." I automatically responded. 

"Yes so I could not possibly have been crying without tear ducts could I? You know what you lack little brother?" He asked politely. 

"According to you? Um... Hatred, brain cells, hormones, a reason to live, the ability to cook, a decent hairstyle, women's underwear..." I started smirking at the last one he glared. 

"Actually I meant time, your race is about to start in ten minutes. You might also lack a boat since someone might have attached explosives to yours." He smirked. God the Uchiha smirk was annoying when you weren't the one smirking. 

"SHIT!" I shouted running down to the dock Naruto's boat was next to mine he raised an eyebrow. 'Where were you?' He mouthed. 

'Itachi.' I mouthed he rolled his eyes and nodded showing he understood. 

"On your marks, get set and go!" A judge shouted from the shoreline just as there was a loud explosion. I looked around horrified as one of the boats was blown apart its rider thrown 6 foot into the air. 

I turned to my brother who was standing on the shore he shrugged as if I should have known he wasn't bluffing. I gulped. 

"See you later Teme!" Naruto yelled taking advantage of the commotion to get in an early lead. Deliberately paddling furiously in front of me. What a Dobe he was going to use all his energy on the first leg this was a 50 mile row for God's sake. I smirked still it wouldn't be him if he didn't give everything 110%.

"Dobe." I began paddling at a steady rate after about hour and a half Naruto and I had left behind the crowd I paddled faster bumping his boat sending him flying out of his seat. "AHHH TEME! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Your dreams clearly." I smirked falling into pace beside him. He looked at me unamused before laughing.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha joking I should fall down in shock." He grinned trying to pull ahead I easily caught him. His gaze fixated on the sky just as it had been when I crashed into him I realised. 

"What's up Dobe you were miles away." I followed his stare there was a large dark cloud looming in the sky.  
"You think it's anything to worry about?" He asked. 

"What scared of water Dobe?" I teased.

"No teme I was just concerned that a princess like you might be so worried about getting your precious duck butt hair style ruined you wouldn't give me a good enough race. I mean seriously how long do you spend trying to get it to look like that every morning?" Naruto mocked.

I scowled, "It looks like this naturally." I said sourly. 

He gaped, "Really? But Itachi's is all straight and smooth and stuff." 

I growled, "Yes, yes my brother's hair is far superior to mine. Don't worry he tells me daily."  
Naruto looked at me then laughed loudly shaking the boat and almost dropping his paddle,

"Sasuke are you pouting?" 

"What no I'm not!" I snapped paddling faster. 

He raced to catch me, "Relax Teme I like your duck butt way more than some boring straight hair. You don't have to get so competitive every time someone says something about Itachi you know." That annoying tongue was out again but I didn't care I slowed down letting him catch up. 

I sighed, "Your right sorry." 

"It's fine Sasuke honey, it's a man's job to reassure his secret lover about their petty insecurities." He deadpanned seriously. I blinked for a second he bit his lip trying not to laugh. 

"You've really got to let jokes go before they get old." I rammed his boat before bursting out into that strange free laugh that I had suddenly developed around him. He just laughed manically before ramming the side of my boat and taking off ahead I caught a flash of red on his face as he passed. 

"Come on Sasuke I want a proper race." He yelled. "Last one to the finish line has to do a dare."  
I started paddling faster easily overtaking him as I hadn't wasted all my energy at the start,

"WHY IS IT YOUR SO DESPERATE TO WIN ALL OF A SUDDEN TEME!" Naruto yelled.  
I smirked time to get revenge, "BECAUSE SECRET LOVER IF I WIN YOUR DOING A STRIP TEASE!" 

"WHAT!" Naruto screeched furiously trying to catch up. And he's always saying I don't have a sense of humour.

**Naruto POV**

"Come on, come on, come on" I chanted clasping the helm of the ship with all my might. The sky was thick with dark grey clouds; I could easily cut through the dense fog with my sword. "Come on, come on, come on" The sail of the ship opened and I raced to re-fasten it. Lightening crashed, waves smashed. The current abruptly changed from just throwing me about the place to very specific circular motion. My hand stopped realising what was happening - 'IT'S A MOTHER-FUCKING WHIRLPOOL!' The sail I was trying to secure sprung free from my hand, fully opening the sail which caught on the wing, and in the smallest space of time my ship was capsized.

It was actually lucky I was thrown off though. The second I was off the boat, it hit some rocks and shattered like a fragile mirror. I didn't panic immediately though, I'd been trained enough for that. I knew 1) I was close to the shore, 2) I was a strong swimmer, and 3) I would swim the rest of this race if it meant beating that teme. 'THERE NO FREAKIN' WAY I'M LOOSING THIS!' I knew that if I didn't, somehow, manage to win this thing then I would be out of the running for sure.

However panic soon set in when I tried to push through the current and realised my leg was caught in the same rope I had been using to bind the sail. "SHIT! FUCK!" I yelled, water quickly entered my lungs as I tugged profusely at my caught leg. "FUCK! HELLLP!" I didn't care about the water anymore though it stung so much to have my liquid-filled lungs try to breathe. I started to feel dizzy, faint—'This is it, I'm going to die here' I realised, struggling no more. All I saw was a dark figure coming towards me before I was conscious no more.

I coughed up water coming too. "F-F-awk-awk-uck-i-ing—b-bo-oats-awk-awk!" When I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke leaning over me, his dark onyx eyes filled with concern and his hair dripping wet. "S-s-awk-suke?" I questioned the sight in front of me. Sasuke didn't register that I had said his name, too distracted by the coughing fit I was currently having. "Kaaahhhkkk, awk, awk, kaaahhkkk" Sasuke quickly pulled me up and started hitting my back. It finally ended when I hawked up a large ball of water, freeing my lungs up to breathe normally once more.

Sasuke just looked at me waiting to see if I was okay. I squirmed under the gaze. I wanted him to feel as uncomfortable as I did right now—"Did you just jump in the water and save me?" I asked him a playful grin of my face.

Sasuke almost broke into a coughing fit of his own as he sputtered his reply. "W-W-What?! No! Don't be ridiculous! I saw you floating by and…" There was a long pause while Sasuke thought of a plausible story. "… It would be no fun if I won the race and I didn't get the chance to see the look of utter defeat, disappointment, depression-"

He wasn't getting away with it that easy. I jumped to my feet; crossing my arms and pouting. "I guess I'm out of the running now. If I don't rank this round there is no way I'll win Sakura's hand especially with a Teme like you ALWAYS winning." Sasuke looked out at the sea thoughtfully but I didn't want him to be all contemplative. I wanted to make him squirm. "WELL I guess you win…" I gave him a seductive smirk, lasciviously swaying my hips and prompting Sasuke, possibly for the first time since I'd met him, to go wide-eyed in genuine shock.

"Since you won," I continued, the smirk on my face only grew wider as I leaned into his personal space, "I have to do a strip tease right?" Sasuke's fists clenched as his body stiffened. 'Nuh-uh-uh' I thought with a wicked grin, 'you were the one that asked for this Teme. You have no idea what you're messing with.' I subtly placed my hand on his, massaging his hands until they relaxed. Then after I had lulled him into a false sense of security. I gently pulled his hands towards my chest, watching in delight at his blushing cheeks as I used his hands to caress my chest through the thin material. 'This is just too fun…' I thought evilly, hooking his fingers under the bottom of my shirt and sensually dragging the sodden material up my navel. "I might as well get it over and done with" I groaned ever-so-enticingly, pretending, very obviously, not to enjoy the way Sasuke's body followed mine, how his eyes glazed over with ever-growing lust and how he leered at my tanned skin practically ripping the shirt off me.

Sasuke's looked like a caged beast. "What's with the look?!" I teased, beckoning him even closer with my voice. I placed my hands on his shoulders, keeping him in placed as I knelt to his level and purred into his ear. "Can you hear me Sasuke?" I chuckled a little when he swallowed deeply unable to reply. "Am I doing that good a job? I must be fucking awesome to make YOU act like this huh Teme" I sniggered moving away from him.

Sasuke growled, "Naruto." He pinned me to the wooden base of the ship – closing the gap between our bodies – his body's heat warming my still shivering form. He kneaded in-between my thighs with his knee causing my whole body to feel like it's on fire and my breath hitched feeling his hardness against my abdomen. "Naruto" he cooed, tracing his fingers up my bare chest, removing the soaked shirt from my skin and throwing it off somewhere neither of us paid attention too.

He spoke my name so needingly, over and over. The sound made my pants tighten. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! GOD! GOD!' My hips bucked into him. He paid no attention though. His warm breath on my skin, his lips so close as they ran along my neck up to my ear. "I want-" he began his voice husky with desire, his fingers scratching down my back in primal need.

That second a droplet of water from Sasuke's hair landed on me. It acted like a cold bucket of water waking me up. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' I registered WHAT I was doing and WHO I was doing it with. Sasuke's lips were dangerously close to mine- 'SHIT! This was meant to be a joke.' I was the one, again, feeling awkward as I pushed him off me. "That's enough Teme you haven't won yet" I laid there panting, attempting to calm my body which ached for contact once more.

'What would have happened if we didn't stop?' I wondered. A very recent memory of walking in on Itachi and Kisame came to mind, but instead of it being them, I imagined it was Sasuke and I. My cheeks instantly flushed. Looking over at Sasuke I saw he was no better off. "Sasuke," I steadied my breathing a little, "did I ever tell you about Itachi?" Sasuke looked confused by the topic change and then looked at me suspiciously. "Guess not. You know I saw Itachi and Kisame together... as in together, together." Sasuke frowned at my words. "It was that time when-"

"—_no one_ in my family is gay Naruto" Sasuke bluntly.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" I could feel my voicing rising.

He didn't say anything. We could begin to hear people calling for us from the shore; our parents fearing we were hurt, and Sasuke's dad fearing he might have lost. Sasuke didn't look at me, just got to his feet and climbed onto the side of the boat. "I'm going back to shore. Make sure you win-" I was about to interrupt him so he jumped in.

SPLASH! "TEME!" I yelled.

Crossing the finish line, I disembarked from the ship feeling disheartened and was immediately surrounded by a crowd offering congratulations. 'Just great' I heaved a sigh. My squire was immediately upon me giving me a message of well-done from my sick mother. I didn't feel in the mood for celebrations though and I wasn't the only one. Sasuke's father, Lord Fugaku, gritted his teeth and glared at me. I sighed looking back out to the sea wondering whether I should wait and talk to Sasuke when he returned. 'What was **that** about back there? Why did you give me your ship?-'

My train of thought was interrupted by a frantic Itachi's arrival. "Naruto, Naruto… Sasuke... what happened?" Itachi didn't give me a chance to reply before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Please, Naruto, just tell me, is he okay?" He looked into my eyes desperate for a reply and I felt even guiltier for returning on Sasuke's ship.

Rubbing the back of my head, I tried to relax him a little. "Sasuke's fine. He-"

"Oi Itachi," Deidara parted the crowd with rough shoving and Sasori's glares stopped retaliation, "oi Itachi, there you are. I told you didn't I? I didn't set off the bomb." Deidara stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now, I'm waiting…" Itachi looked up at him with a raised eye-brow and Deidara clarified what he meant. "MY APOLOGY GENIUS." Itachi rolled his eyes before walking off in the direction of the dock clearly going in search of Sasuke.

'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. What if Sasuke is still pissed about what I said? What if he tells Itachi? **SHIT!** Sasuke has told me what Itachi can be like. **I'M DEAD!'**Earnestly, I turned to Itachi and insisted on joining him. I didn't give him even a chance to refuse, walking ahead of him in the direction of the dock. "Let's get going-"

I turned back hearing: "HOLD UP!" Deidara shrieked. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY APOLOGY!" Sasori had to hold him back as the blonde man clawed the air to reach the raven. "LET ME GO DANNA! I DESERVE MY APOOOOOLOOOOOGY!" Sasori didn't listen though just tightened his grip. "THAT MOTHER-FUCKING DOES IT!" Deidara reached for a small device in his pocket.

"Brat don't" Sasori said half-heartedly, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"No. He deserves this Danna." Deidara looked at Itachi now who had turned at the commotion. "Don't apologize then you BLIND FUCKER because I won't be apologizing for this." Without further ado Deidara pushed down on the giant red button which looked strangely like a tongue. "BANGGGG!" Deidara said dramatically and at the same time the boat I came in on exploded with a massive BOOM!

Everyone looked down at the dock as it lit up like a firework display. Almost instantly Itachi looked back at me with very suspicious and questioning eyes. 'How the fuck am I going to explain that?' "Uh…" I scratched my head nervously before laughing at little. "How about that...?" I had no clue what to say. But to my surprise Itachi didn't ask, he just gave a – sort of, what might be considered, to an alien from another planet – a smile.

Itachi wasn't the only one to catch on. Fugaku just as quick to come to the same conclusion. He stormed over to me looking like a kettle about to boil over with his fury. "You." He said it as if were an accusation. "Where is my son? What did you do to him? If you hurt him I'll-" Fugaku raised his hand against me.

His arm was caught by a firm but thoroughly wet grip. "That's enough Father. I'm perfectly alright."

"B-But that's your boat" Fugaku sputtered, thrown by his sons arrival.

"No it's not." Sasuke sighed. "I lost my boat in the storm." I frowned about to step forward. Sasuke gave me a dark glare that said 'don't-you-even-think-about-it.'

Fugaku, back to normal now, eyed his son sceptically. "That _boy_ just now said he attached explosives to _your_ ship-"

Sasuke didn't let him continue. "-He got the wrong ship."

"NO WAY!" Sasori snapped his hand over Deidara's mouth seeing a Uchiha-death-glare sent their way. "Stop-mrmph-mrmph-Danna-mrmph-mrmph-don't-let-him-insult-mrmph-my art" he struggled out as Sasori all but cut off his breathing.

Fugaku scowled knowing he could prove nothing. "Fine." Turning to leave, he spoke ominously, "Sasuke a word when you get in."

Sasuke sighed, "Yes Father."

The second Sasuke's father was gone. I stepped towards him. "Sasuke…" I didn't really know what to say but I knew I needed to say something. Sasuke completely ignored me, pretending he hadn't heard me he walked away. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke wait" I called after him knowing if we didn't talk about this now then I doubt we ever would. Sasuke feigned not hearing me and continued walking. In anger I kicked the dirt at my feet. 'It's not my fault' I frowned feeling this new-found anger at Sasuke's actions.

Clenching my fists I went to vent to Sakura. "…Stupid Teme makes out its all my fault… hope he doesn't think I owe him now… I didn't ask him to save me… I didn't ask for-" I blushed, "he's a stupid annoying bastard." I finally finished what perhaps ended up being an hour and half rant. I looked over at Sakura who was looking at me with a sad smile from her bed. 'Oh god,' I felt like the crappiest friend ever, 'I've been complaining about something so trivial to Sakura when she's go so much bigger problems. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I guess I kinda got carried away there. I didn't mean… I shouldn't have been complaining like that."

Sakura grimaced. "Don't be ridiculous Naruto. Your problems are in no way inferior to mine." She put on the fake smile I wore throughout my childhood years and I could see the hurt inside her eyes but also the need for someone to believe that smile was real. "I want to help you like your helping me. So let me see… um… well from what you have told me about Sasuke he would _never_ able to avoid you." My cheeks flushed instantly at the insinuation. It sounded so much like she was talking about a lover not being able to stay away from the other. I was sure Sakura didn't mean it that way, she couldn't of, she didn't know about what had happened (I blushed harder at the thought). Sakura, apparently noticing my tomato shaded cheeks, realised the way her words could have been taken. She looked very afraid at that point of what she had said like my mum did when she'd said too much. "I mean… I didn't mean… Naruto?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I put her out of her misery, "It's okay Sakura-chan. I get what you mean." At least that's what I was going to say to end this conversation as painlessly as possible for the both of us.

"Sakura-chan, oh my darling Sakura-chan," a sing-song voice came from the hall. There was a light tap of Sakura's door before a very odd looking servant appeared. I recognised the guy from around the palace – Lee – I think that's his name. "Sakura-chan-" his voice cut dead seeing me standing there. 'Odd,' I thought to myself, 'servants aren't usually allowed to be that casual with their masters and on a first name basis.' I smiled at the realisation that Sakura was just the type of person to be nice regardless of rank. Sakura looked between me and Lee with a worried look on her face and I could tell she was worried about my reaction to this kind of relationship. Lee immediately corrected his 'error,' "Oh I'm very sorry," Lee bowed profusely at both Sakura and I, "I wasn't aware that you had company." He turned on his heel, rebuffing himself under his breath, "I-I-I'll come back later."

I felt the need to prove myself, 'I'm not some arsehole who cares about those kind of things like Lord-stick-up-his-arse (Fugaku Uchiha).' At the same time though I was exhausted from all that had happened today so I decided it would be best if I left them alone. Turning away from Sakura, I walked in the direction of the door. "I've been here for a long time huh. I shouldn't have kept you for so long," Sakura was about to protest that I stay but I could tell she was only saying that to be polite, "and besides my mum and dad are probably worried about me so I better get going." I walked out the door giving Lee a friendly smile. "I'll ceya tomorrow Sakura-chan." I made sure the statement was definite so she knew everything was fine. "Your father is granting a reprieve isn't he? In honour of the contestants that were killed in the storm. Looks like we still have a little more time…" I didn't know how much I could say in front of Lee so I ended it there, "… get some rest." I just needed her to know that with everything that had happened I wouldn't forget the promise that I had made to her.

On my way back I vowed to sort this out with Sasuke. Sakura gave me an idea – she said that Sasuke could never avoid me. And she had a point, Sasuke could not resist the urge to spar and probe he is oh so superior to me.' I picked up a pen and paper from my desk when I got into my room. Sending Sasuke a note which I was sure would make him come to meet me. 1) I offered to spar with him, and 2) I told him if he didn't come I'd go tell Itachi EVERYTHING. I wasn't one to usually resort to blackmail, that was more a cousin Nagato thing to do, but I needed to focus on this competition. I sent the message in a blank envelope, the message was in a secret code we used to insult each other without our parents being able to tell us off, and I had the note hand-delivered by my most trusted squire (one I was sure wouldn't be intimidated by Lord ARSEHOLE).

Sasuke was quick to reply seeing the message. My squire told me he took one look at the message and agreed. 'Maybe I should use blackmail more often' I thought rubbing my chin like an evil-master-mind – any of the Akatsuki – and had discovered the key to world-domination. 'Anyway…' I crashed onto my bed, laying on my side, and contemplated the fact I had no clue about what I was going to say. 'I guess I have a lot to think about between now and tomorrow night.' I just knew what I said had to be perfect because I only had one shot and with that stubborn Teme it wasn't going to be easy to solve.

**Itachi POV**

I hadn't been able to talk to Kisame all night. Every time I approached him he had been surrounded by kings trying to get him to marry their daughters after he announced he was looking for a bride. I bit my lip it was my own fault but I didn't know how to fix it. I knew I was going to have to be drastic…

"ITACHI, ITACHI!" Nagato ran up to me he looked like he had just come from bed. He was panting his normally perfectly straight hair in complete disarray.

"What is wrong Nagato do you lack hair product?" I asked blinking.

"What?" He felt his hair, "No I just got woken up by Yahiko he said that Hidan was told by Kisame that they are cancelling the race a huge storm is going to hit but there has been no word from

Naruto or Sasuke they are too far out for the flare to be seen." His eyes were watering I felt myself pale my veins running ice cold.

"No that can't be right they've made a mistake." I told him coldly.

"Itachi I know you hate to deal with these things but it's happening." Nagato gripped my shoulders shaking me.

I shrugged him off of me. "Okay well Kisame is organising boats for tomorrow to go search for the boats that get wrecked. So I'm going to be by the shore and I'm going to wait for my idiot cousin to come back then I am going to wrap him blankets so tightly it will cut off all circulation and he will never be able to leave again…" Nagato continued plotting but I tuned him out.

Sasuke… I had devoted my whole life to keeping him safe. I couldn't lose him. Not him. It was all my fault I had tormented him and teased him to make him keep his distance so he wouldn't find out our families dark secrets, about Kisame. Now he was gone and the last thing I had done was pretended to have put explosives in his boat… Wait explosives.

That Blonde idiot had tried to kill my brother, red clouded my vision I didn't notice the blur of faces as I stormed to the shore sure enough he was there. "Hey Itachi you came…" Nagato trailed off as I pulled Deidara from Sasori and punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU UCHIHA!" Deidara shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He pulled out his mini explosives. I drew my sword chopped them mid-air before knocking him back again and charging. Sasori blocked me last second with his own sword blood lust shining in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasori growled.

"_**Get the HELL OUT of my way the hooker put bombs in Sasuke's boat that's why he hasn't responded to the flares!"**_ I snarled swinging forward again.

"He's been with me the whole fucking day!" Sasori bit back. Nagato grabbed me and tried to hold me back as Yahiko tried to pull Sasori away.

"Oh SHUT up you would defend him if he blew up the entire fucking continent!" I struggled against Nagato.

"ENOUGH ITACHI!" Nagato pushed me back and normally I would have let him but not today. I lunged again before strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

Sasori and Deidara both on their feet now were rounding on me together. "Let me handle this he doesn't think straight when it comes to Sasuke you should know that by now. You would be the same if either of you were on the boats." A low baritone said calmly I glared up at Kisame I knew however there was no way I would win in a contest of physical strength against him.

Sasori looked like he had no intention of backing down surprisingly however Deidara grabbed his arm. "Danna I would have blown them all up if it was you. Besides when Itachi finds out his brothers probably just too busy making out with Nagato's cousin to see the flare he'll have to give me a very public apology."

Sasori didn't look entirely convinced. Kisame pried my sword from my hand. "He isn't going to be any more trouble."

"I don't recall you becoming my mouthpiece." I glared coldly at him.

"I will have you thrown in prison if you don't comply since I am a King. Then what use will you be to Sasuke." He said calmly.

"Come on Danna screw them." Deidara curved his body into Sasori, wrapping his arms round him and kissing his lips softly. The icy aura Sasori had been emanating disappeared and he allowed Deidara to take his hand and drag him away.

"That was surprisingly mature for Deidara." Konan said appearing behind Yahiko and Nagato linking arms with the pair of them. "Let's leave Itachi to Kisame I'm hungry." They nodded Konan sent a wink over Nagato's shoulder.

I pushed away from Kisame. "What the hell was that I don't need you to fight my fucking battles. You're…" He pulled me into me into his arms and sat down I wanted to be so angry but I couldn't help but relax, my resolve weakening.

"Itachi, Sasuke will be fine he's a lot stronger than you give him credit for. After all his brother is the strongest, craftiest, smartest I'm getting off topic he's your brother and he's just as much of a fighter as you." I felt him smile into my hair.

"I just can't lose him." My voice broke against my will.

"You won't we're going to sit here until the sun properly rises then we're going to search for him and I will have him imprisoned so he can never possibly get harmed again. You can give him horrible prison food in punishment for making you worry for as long as you like." I pulled away to stare at him.

"Why would you do that for me? After all I've done to you." I asked confusedly.

"Itachi you were my best friend for years for no reason other than I happen to annoy you less than most people. You didn't want wealth, you didn't want contacts or anything other than a place to escape your crazy family. Way before any of the other stuff came along we we're each other's safe place." He smiled gently.

"Kisame I l-" He held his hand up.

"Nope none of that awkward stuff tonight. Tonight I'm just your best friend waiting with you until our pain in the arse comes home." He looked off into the sea I nodded scanning the ocean for my baby brother.

"Itachi," Kisame gently shook me awake, "It's morning let's go."

I nodded. Our boat was the first out we scoured the ocean for hours picking up countless men hanging on to parts of a boats. I bit my lip making it bleed Kisame watched me worriedly.

"Those two maniacs charged off ahead probably avoided the worst of it." One of the men was grumbling instantly I was in front of him grabbing his shirt.

"What two maniacs?!" I demanded with an Uchiha death glare.

The man's eyes widened in terror, "That prince of Demons and the guy that won the foot race. Shouting about something or another. I was rowing behind them but I had no chance when they started speeding."

"Sasuke and Naruto." I breathed. Kisame thanked the man I was in shock they might be okay. They were together they at least had a chance.

"Come on we've probably missed them when we collected the others who had been swept off course. Knowing those two they're probably still racing." Kisame grinned I allowed myself a small smile in return. Sasuke is going to be fine.

Sure enough once we hadn't been back on shore five minutes when a boat pulled into view. The anxious spectators burst into cheers. I recognised the mop of blonde hair almost instantaneously Naruto I heard Nagato shout and race off presumably to tell his parents.

I raced to the shore in a panic greeting him in the water, "Naruto, Naruto… Sasuke... what happened?" I shook him violently, needing an answer "Please, Naruto, just tell me, is he okay?"

"Sasuke's fine. He-" I barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before a tornado of blonde fury was upon me.

"Oi Itachi, there you are. I told you didn't I? I didn't set off the bomb." He growled he had pushed his way through the crowd who knew better than to pick a fight with him and Sasori who glared at each and every one of them on their way through. "Now, I'm waiting…" I raised an eyebrow who the hell was he talking to. "MY APOLOGY GENIUS." I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes I don't know why I even bothered to use my facial muscles to give him a response in the first place. I should have known it would be something idiotic.

Naruto was already racing to the dock, "Let's get going-" Keen to gloat I suppose those two did rather enjoy winding each other up.

I heard Deidara making some noise in the background but I had wasted enough effort on him today I just wanted to see Sasuke. Then I heard Sasori protest.

"THAT MOTHER-FUCKING DOES IT!" I heard Deidara yell right before a loud boom sent the boat Naruto had just come in on shatter into a million pieces into every direction possible.

I narrowed my eyes at Naruto in suspicion what the hell had happened? That was clearly Sasuke's boats Deidara was an idiot but he wouldn't get the wrong boat. Not when it came to his beloved explosions. I knew Naruto wasn't the type to try to win unfairly though which had to mean Sasuke had given him the boat willingly… Just what had my little brother been up to? I sent an amused smile at Naruto who looked very sheepish….

Ah my little brothers first love how adorable. The moment was ruined however with my father's arrival. His face more purple and veiny than usual hopefully one of them would burst and we would have a wholesome world once more.

"You." His spat spraying saliva in his accusatory tone his face purpling some more (which I had personally thought humanly impossible), "Where is my son? What did you do to him? If you hurt him I'll-" He raised his hand to Naruto I tensed ready to jump in. He had obviously realised the boat wasn't Naruto's huh what do you know he had a cell rattling round in that eggplant that sat upon his shoulders.

I didn't however have to jump in as a dripping wet hand grabbed his arm, a foolish dripping wet brother of mine appeared. A smile exploded onto my face it only expanded with what happened next, "That's enough Father. I'm perfectly alright."

"B-But that's your boat" Fugako spluttered confusedly. My little brother just stood up for himself against father? I saw the look he was giving Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Oh something definitely happened on that boat Naruto was completely oblivious.

"No it's not." Sasuke sighed. "I lost my boat in the storm." Naruto tried to step forward but Sasuke glared at him to hold his place. Father would make sure he wouldn't be allowed to compete ever again if he found out.

"That _boy_ just now said he attached explosives to _your_ ship-" Come on aneurysm get that bastard you can do it I chanted to myself as he pointed to Deidara. He empathized the boy clearly not thinking that was a fitting term for Deidara.

"-He got the wrong ship." Sasuke interceded Fugako clearly didn't believe him. However to continue arguing in public like this was just 'far too common' for the vegetable head. He grimaced.

"NO WAY! Stop-mrmph-mrmph-Danna-mrmph-mrmph-don't-let-him-insult-mrmph-my art" Deidara shouted Sasuke and I both glared at him he however seemed to be immune. Sasori all but cut off his breathing and dragged him away I sent him a grateful smile which after a moment he begrudgingly returned.

You could screw up multiple times in the Akatsuki but they always got over it eventually. They had to we all had personalities the general public couldn't deal with.

Fugako scowled knowing he could prove nothing. Seriously blood clot anything… Being purple couldn't be a sign of good health. "Fine." Turning to leave, he spoke ominously, "Sasuke a word when you get in."

"Yes Father." Sasuke sighed. My mother fell into step with me as we walked back to our camp. Naruto called after Sasuke who ignored him. My mother looked worried this was not going to be good. But if worse came to worse I knew now I could do what I should have long ago. I watched Kisame's retreating back as he went to make funeral arrangements for those who didn't make it.

I took a seat next to the table on a cushion mother mimicked me sitting beside me. Sasuke walked in behind father who proceeded to hit him across the cheek mother gasped and I growled. Then Sasuke raised his head and something amazing happened he did not look defeated he looked defiant.

"HE STOLE YOUR SHIP! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THE WRETCH?" Fugako growled.

"If you try and proof that we'll both be disqualified and you won't get your alliance marriage." Sasuke said coolly. Wow what the hell did him and Naruto do I tried to conceal the laughter I felt bubble inside me.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU GAVE HIM THE SHIP INTENTIONALLY?" Fugako screamed.

"I am neither confirming nor denying the allegations." I swear he smirked it appeared Daddy's boy had simply had enough that or it wasn't just a crush.

"THAT'S IT I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF POSITION UNTIL YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES BOY!" Sasuke's eyes widened my mother began sobbing I stood up and cleared my throat.

"You might want to hold off on the threats if you want an heir father seeing as I've been taking it up the arse since I was 16." The room fell silent my mother stopped crying and passed out. Sasuke's mouth dropped wide open. Fugako's face had never been purpler this was fucking awesome why hadn't I done this years ago!

"What did you just say?" He demanded weakly as if he hadn't heard right.

"I like men, I am gay, a homo, and a cock sucker. I have had sex in our house in my bed, the bathroom, every single one of the guest rooms, on the prize PAEONIA, the counters in the kitchen, the garden, carriages well I could go on but you get the drift. Had sex in this tent a couple of days ago." I shrugged casually.

Sasuke burst into laughter, "So he was telling the truth!"

"He told you he was supposed to keep how I love big calloused…" I started.

"STOP THAT IS ENOUGH!" Fugako roared.

"I was going to say hands they do say it's hereditary." I told Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A nervous man popped his head around the tent door and handed me an envelope instinctively I knew who it was from.

"I think I'll excuse myself." Sasuke quipped going outside to read his love letter.

My mother regained consciousness, "Honey a bit of warning about bombshells remember?" She told me with a small weary smile I guess she was okay with her son being a flaming homo. Cool.

My father on the other hand was a completely different matter, "You are expelled from the Uchiha line effective immediately." He told me in a disgusted tone.

"NOOOOO!" My mother cried I put an arm out to stop her kissing her head.

"Just look after Sasuke." I told her with a smile feeling guilty as tears ran down her face. I exited the tent without looking back. I headed straight to the tent containing the ones who would accept me knowing whatever.

To my surprise a single blonde sat in there alone he was none to impressed growling at me. "So you didn't blow up Sasuke." I sat next to him Deidara stopped growling his eyes widened.

"What the fuck Uchiha's never admit their wrong." He snapped.

"Well since I told them that I am totally gay in vivid detail and my father disowned me I guess I'm not a Uchiha anymore." I told him calmly though inside I was drowning Deidara held up his hands.

"WOAH UN WHAT THE FUCK MAN YOU DON'T JUST COME OUT WITH IT LIKE THAT! UN!" He shouted in shock I couldn't help but laugh due to hysteria. "Who with?" He said calming down.

"I was with Kisame but I didn't tell my family in time and I wouldn't come with him now he's out too." I told him waiting for the shock.

"I goddamn knew it Hidan owes me 50 un!" He squealed excitedly I raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on I know sex hair when I see it. I mean I have it pretty much all the time." I nodded in consent it was true. He must have realised he wasn't be "He has always been totally crazy about you, don't worry he's not going anywhere."

"He friend-zoned me the other day he doesn't believe I love him back." I said hopelessly.

"You eye molest people you think of as friends." He told me unamused as if it should be obvious.

"He does that?" I asked incredulously.

"Every time." He grinned we fell into silence for a few minutes. "Why are you coming to me with this not that I mind it's nice to see you aren't secretly a cyborg and you even semi apologized but why me? You think I'm a dumb whore un."

"Sasori wouldn't be dating a dumb whore." I sighed exasperatedly still if I could make up with Deidara and discuss feelings with him Kisame would be a cakewalk. I pondered it for a minute, "I guess because you were kicked out for being with Sasori and you've managed to keep up a relationship since you were 12. You are probably the only one that gets it." He offered me some vodka I downed.

"Yeah un. Being kicked out sucks at first but if I hadn't of been I wouldn't be in the Akatsuki I feel so much more alive and they accepted me back eventually. Come on." He offered me his hand and pulled me up.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to move your stuff into mine and Sasori tent. You're going to live with us until someone finally offs your stupid father un." He told me with a grin.

"Why I was horrible to you?" I asked confusedly.

"You were still there for me with everyone else when I needed you. We're Akatsuki the misunderstood geniuses it's sort of like another family." I returned his grin.

"Fine but I want sound proof walls." I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out, "Still a pain in the arse even as a humbled outcast." He complained.

**Sasuke POV**

My mind was spinning the last 24 hours had turned my world upside down. Itachi was gay, I had defied my father for the first time in my life for a man I had only been reunited with for just over a week and a half. Speaking of the dobe, I clenched the note in my hand- he dared to blackmail me! I made sure he was in the running for the competition and he repays me by threatening to tell Itachi about what happened on the boat…

What the hell did happen on the boat? I know he meant it as a joke but… I tried to shake the feel of his body out of my head. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME! I was just grateful to jump in the water I had never felt so… I bit back a moan. God how the hell was meant to face Naruto now.

"Hey Sasuke! So you came." Naruto gripped my shoulder I threw a punch at his face which he barely dodged. So apparently I was going to face him by trying to kill him. Shit. "WHAT THE HELL TEME!" He jumped back.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME!" I shouted back trying not to notice how his eyes sparked even brighter in anticipation of the fight. I turned and walked to the edge of the small cliff just above our training ground… Training ground E there was no us goddamit I was over reacting. I wasn't gay.

"Sasuke," Naruto called more softly coming up to sit beside me. I continued to ignore him looking anywhere but him. "I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have blackmailed you but I just…"

"It's fine." I cut him off throwing a stone off the cliff.

"I just- I couldn't let you avoid me and no one… No one has ever done anything like that for me before so I was… it was stupid." He stood up to leave. I understood instantly he had been alone just as I had. Instinctively my arm shot out grasping his. He turned round shock written all over his face.

"I told you this stupid tournament would be boring without you." I smiled after a second he returned it his grin much more impressive than mine.

"Sasuke what happened to your face?" He asked worriedly grabbing my chin and turning my left cheek to him. I stepped back out of his grasp being this close was…

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." I told him firmly his eyes narrowed.

"Your father did this to you didn't he? Because you gave me your boat." He growled.

"Naruto its fine I stood up for myself. Something I would never have done before Itachi was practically jumping over the fucking moon." I reassured him.

"He's a fucking p-," Naruto started.

"SASUKE, SASUKE YOU GET BACK TO THE TENT THIS INSTANT YOU INSOLENT UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" Father voice started calling from the trees. Speak of the devil and the devil doth appear I couldn't help but think. Naruto and I stared at each other panicking. "SASUKE, SASUKE!" My father called he sounded closer this time.

In panic Naruto stepped back I watched in horror as if in slow motion the edge of the cliff crumbled. I reached out grabbing his hand trying to pull him back up but gravity was far too great a force and we both fell. On reflex I pulled him into my chest protecting his head with my arms. For a small cliff we seemed to roll down for an eternity landing with a thud as we reached the bottom I landed on top of Naruto we both let out a wince.

For a moment neither of us moved I lay on top of him our gazes fixated on each other nothing else existed outside of him in this moment. The full moon shone down making his brighter than ever his eyes sparking a thousand volts through my body. I felt my mouth run dry and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I pressed my lips firmly against his my eyes closing. The electricity intensified through my veins I pulled away my eyes wide snapping back to reality.

He shot up grabbing my collar and pulled me back down. I grabbed a fistful of shirt and hair pushing my mouth back to his this time running my tongue along his lips. He granted me access immediately and our tongues battled furiously for dominance. He ran his fingers through my hair I felt as though I was on fire I just wanted to be closer to him that moment one hand ran up his shirt against his toned abs. He moaned into my mouth igniting something almost animalistic in me. I pressed against him even more a feral growl escaping me his hands now exploring my back and shoulders.

"SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" My mother called frantically it snapped us out of our world. Naruto instantly bolted up.

He stood up staring at me his mouth gaping open panting heavily his hair messier than ever. I noticed a few of his buttons on his shirt were missing. I knew I should feel guilty or embarrassed but the animalistic side of me only smirked. "Teme, I – Sasuke you! We! See you in the boat race!" He sputtered running off.

"That was yesterday!" I called.

He spun round waving his arms, "I – uh!" He turned round again and sprinted. I just smiled laying back on the grass folding my arms behind my back. I knew I should be freaking out I had just made out with the arch nemesis son but… He was so amazing I couldn't care less.

Yes the past 24 hours had been hectic: I had been in a shipwreck, saved a life, had a lap dance, given a boat to my eternal rival, found out my brother had been having a secret relationship for God only knows how many years, stood up to my father for the first time and had my first kiss with the guy I had done it all for. "What have you done to me dobe?" I sighed staring up at the stars.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE :D


End file.
